Between Two Loves
by GleeSQB
Summary: AU-Santana Fabray had a great life. A wife and a baby on the way and the career that she sort of wanted till one accident changed everything and her past came back. Quinntana endgame, Brittana and Quinn and Kitty bonding. G!PS Quinn and Brittany you don't have to read it if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A request from a follower is not going to be a long story maybe 10 chapters or so and as you can tell I'm not good when it comes down to girls clothes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and all mistakes are mine's.**

 **Song by: Travis Garland- Pulling my hair**

 **Quinn's POV**

How did I ever meet this beautiful woman I'm about to married? Oh yeah sorry I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm about to married the love of my life Santana Lopez.

I know getting married at 22 years old is young but when I first saw her two years ago I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Being in college can be a disaster sometimes when you're still trying to figure out yourself and looking for a part time job could be a pain. My roommate Kitty works at a local bar and asked me was I still looking for a job. See I'm a photographer and one day when I finished with college I'm gonna open up my own studio here in New York. I'm from a small city called Lima, Ohio where everybody knows everybody and including my special friend I was born with.

See I was born intersex my body looks like a girl but in my pants I have a penis. At first when I started to get to know my body I thought it was gross but once I started high school I changed, but in a good way. I guess you could say I start wearing guy clothes which I was more comfortable in and start sleeping with my good friend Marley who thought that was funny when she first found out about it cause she saw me playing with myself after my parents left me home for the weekend, but that's enough about me.

 **Santana's POV**

Why am I so nervous? It's like I'm ever gonna have another wedding? See I met this wonderful girl named Lucy Quinn Fabray who hates it when I call her Lucy but she always gets over it. I met her in a club where she was taking pictures. Just thinking about that night all over again is getting me wet and I can't wait to have sex for the first time as Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray.

See I'm what you call bisexual and I'm not a shame of it. I like what I likes and I get what I wants. My parents well my use to be parents didn't like her and they made me choose between the family company or Quinn and I choose Quinn. Quinn didn't like me for my money she didn't even know I had money. I'll choose Quinn over money any day of my life and now I'm about the marry Quinn I won't have to worry about being an Lopez again.

I just wish my parents would have gotten over themselves and been behind me at this moment or even my childhood best friend Brittany at least she could be the one walking me down the alter but she moved to Europe three years ago and I haven't seen her since.

 **No one POV**

 **Flashback:**

Quinn was working on the dance floor in a club called Ego where Kitty her roommate help her got a job. Quinn loved her job it didn't pay much but taking pictures was her life and getting free drinks wasn't bad neither.

Quinn was done for the night and decided to stick around. She was sitting at the bar when Kitty had taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I don't know if it's me but that girl on the other end keeps looking down here." Kitty says as she fixes other people drinks

Yeah Quinn had noticed her earlier on the dance floor and snap a few pictures of her while she was dancing with her boyfriend. She can definitely admit she's hot.

"Go asks her to dance?" Kitty told her roommate who was staring pretty hard.

Quinn wasn't nervous but the girl has her boyfriend with her and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. "Um I'll pass she has her boyfriend with her and probably doesn't likes girls"

It took a minute or two for Kitty to reply "I got you, just pull her to the back and I'll deal with her man" Kitty tells her with her signature smirk.

When Kitty left from behind the bar and walks by the girl and her boyfriend. The boyfriend was just stared at Kitty's ass when she walk passed them.

And that was the girl chance to make her move.

Quinn took a deep breath and down her vodka shot 'shit that burns' she said to herself. Normally Quinn doesn't mess with girls who has boy/girlfriends but in this case she couldn't help herself.

Quinn put her equipment behind the bar and walk over to the girl but not before she almost trips and the Latina girl thought it was funny When she did that. When Quinn regains her balance she saw the girl smiling at her 'maybe acting like a fool won't get me a dance with her' but she was wrong.

Santana had excuse herself from her date and met Quinn half way.

'Damn she's even more beautiful up close.' Quinn said to herself but she said it out loud

Santana was wearing skin tight black jeans that made her ass looks great and a red crop top that says' flawless' and some high heels.

"Why thank you" Santana said to her smiling and the only thing Quinn could say was 'shit'

"Um, would you like t-to dance with me? If you-your boyfriend won't mind?" Quinn asks nervously while scratching the back of her neck.

Santana didn't say nothing and just grabbed Quinn hand and pulled her to the back of dance floor. Her date was looking at other women any way.

Once the music start playing Santana had thrown her arms arms around Quinn's neck and start swinging her hips while Quinn placed her hands around them.

 _Shawty moving to the right tempo_

 _Dutty wine hair shine like gold_

 _Belly ring with her jeans down low_

 _Burning on the floor like fire like pyro_

 _Caramel Skin Like she from Barbados_

 _Rude girl she wear no halo_

 _She got a man but for me single_

 _I'm 'bout to do what a man can't do_

 _Yeah she want a lover to give it to her rougher_

 _Said baby put your hands on me_

 _Take it to the back of the party_

 _We body to body in the dark_

 _So your man can't see_

Santana seen Quinn around on campus and in the clubs and knew she wasn't a normal girl and now she finally got her answer when a girl from class was talking about and when she reached down there Quinn didn't back down neither.

 _Oh girl is a killer yeah yeah_

 _Tryna put her hand on my trigger oh no no no_

 _Ima give you want you want, baby_

 _Scratching on the back on the back_

 _Got her screaming, go to screaming_

Santana was thinking for a white girl this blonde could really dance and the other white girl that she knows could dance was Brittany.

 _Keep pullin my hair_

 _She like the way that it feel_

 _She aint going nowhere_

 _Cuz ima keep pulling her hair_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Keep pullin my hair_

 _I like the way that it feels_

 _You got a freak right here._

 _So keep pulling my hair_

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah (yeah yeah)_

After Santana pulled Quinn's hair and let it go she turned around and started grinding her ass into Quinn's crotch while Quinn start pulling her hair.

Let me make you feel like you never before

Promise ima ha-have you begging for more

Let me make you feel like you never before

Promise Ima (ha) Promise ima (ha)

Ima give you that la la la

good la la la

ohh la la la

good la la la

The next thing that happened Santana captures Quinn's lips with hers and pulled her outside to the cab.

It was long before the cab driver pulled up at an apartment complex and that's when Quinn realizes they weren't at the dorm rooms. Santana paid the driver and got out with Quinn behind.

Quinn was the first one to speak before the doorman held the door opened for them.

"Okay wait, we just met and I don't even know your name and you don't even know mine's and you left your boyfriend back there." Quinn explained to Santana not all blonde are easy and she's not one of them.

Santana just looked at her before standing face to face with her. "My name is Santana Lopez and you are Quinn Fabray who is studying photography at NYU the same school I go to and Derek wasn't my boyfriend just a friend."

Wow did Quinn really felt stupid or what? How could she know my name and what I'm studying? Quinn didn't say anything and grabbed Santana hand that she was holding out.

Once they got up to Santana penthouse one thing lead to another and before Quinn could even get her boxer's off Santana stop her.

"Wait," Santana said out of breath and got from underneath her and to grab a condom from the bathroom and tossed it at her.

Even since that night they had sex from the first time together Santana knew she was in love.

 **Should I continue it? Please review and next chapter will be the wedding if you all want me continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 I don't know why a guest told me to delete this fic but they didn't tell me why so I'm gonna continue it. Don't worry I'm still working on Something Different, Complicated, and Blue Electricity Roses. All mistakes are mines**

 **And another thing this won't be any abusive that's not what this story is not about and I'm not fucking racist. When you get married you change your last name and if you were reading correctly Santana parents doesn't want anything to do with her since she's with Quinn. I said it once and I'm gonna said it again you DON'T have to read it**

 **Song by: Jojo- Underneath (for the lyrics just ignore east,southern,guys and boy)**

 **Song by: Meghan Trainor ft John Legend- Like I'm gonna lose you**

As Quinn was standing down at the alter waiting for the music to start playing so Santana could walk down the aisle. She started to nervous

She was so happy that her friends and family was there to support the two of them, but was disappointed a little that the Lopez's didn't want to be at their only child wedding.

What kind of people does that?

Yeah she knew it was her fault and all, but she told Santana to choose her family over her. The only reason why Mario and Julieta Lopez didn't like Quinn cause her family was some what middle class and were a two job household. The only reason why Quinn gotten into NYU was on a school scholarship. A scholarship that she worked her ass off for.

She really couldn't afford the wedding of Santana dreams and Santana understand that. She must really loves Quinn with all of her heart to give up millions of dollars. She could remember the first time that she met Mrs. Lopez at Santana showcase that was worth half of their grade that semester.

 **Flashback:**

Quinn was supposed to be taking a shower over at Santana place. Since that night they met at Ego Santana felt something different in the morning after she slept with Quinn. Yeah it was a little creepy that she knew more about her then Quinn knew, but she wasn't stalking her. She just wanted to get to know her and what that girl Ashley said about her being good in bed was true.

Santana didn't really sleep around with different people neither did Quinn. They just hooked up with a handful of people that could handle their needs.

After they slowly start dating Santana started falling for her hard. Quinn would do nice things for her like bring her lunch or listen to her talk for hours even if they wasn't nothing to talk about. Quinn didn't just like Santana on the outside but underneath likes she really gets her.

She told Santana some many times she doesn't have to dress up for her or wear any make up. Yeah they knew that they started their relationship backwards, but at least they got it out of the way.

Her parents told her she could go to college and learn business so that she could take over the family company. The Lopez has many hotels and resorts around the world that been pass down through the family generation. But Santana wanted to be in the music business and she wanted to do it for herself with no help.

Santana told Quinn she could get ready at her place and they could leave together for her showcase but her parents wanted her to pick them up from the airport. On the way back to her penthouse. Santana were supposed to taken them to the hotel not her place.

Before the Lopez had flown to New York they did a background check on Quinn and her parents. Quinn's mom Judy is only a school secretary and Russell works at a low budget garage and any side jobs that he could get. So needless to say they though Quinn was after her money.

"Santana, I really don't see what you see in her?" Her mother said once they enter in the living room. Santana heard the shower running so she thought the coast was clear since Quinn always play music in the shower.

She let out a sigh " they a lot of things I see in her. I like how she's care about me, I like to see gets me, I like the way her hair looks in the morning after she's wakes up. She looks likes my little cub." Santana said smiling "there's a lot of things I could tell you but I know for a fact that I'm in love with her and I haven't told her."

They only been together for six months and they haven't said the first I love you yet, but she been waiting to say. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Mario started talking.

"But sweetie, what about Brittany? We had this whole marriage proposal thing worked out for the two of you." Mario Lopez said to his daughter. Santana still doesn't see why they want her with her best friend Brittany. They knew each other since first grade and in middle school Brittany had switched school but they stayed best friends until Santana left for college.

"I love Brittany, I really do but, I'm not in love with her and you all need to understand that. I love this girl right here." She said pointing to a picture on the coffee table where they were in central park underneath a tree and Quinn sat her camera up and wrapped her arms around her and Santana had smiled into the kiss. That was their second date a picnic. Quinn had planned for them since Santana was stressed out all week long and thought it will be nice to do for her since she cancelled a couple of times on her but Quinn understand that Santana has a lot on her plate dealing with school and her parents.

"Yeah honey, you loss your virginity to her! Your farther was the only man I slept with and I'm still with him." Julieta said to Santana as she put her hands on her shoulder. This is really starting to stress Santana out and she nervous as it is. Her showcase start in two hours and Quinn still have to meet her parents and now they talking about Brittany. She hasn't seen or heard from Brittany since she started college and the last thing she heard about Brittany was she was moving to Europe. They accept that Brittany was born with a penis and knew Quinn had one as well. They found out when they did the background check on her.

"Mami, Papi I think you two need to drop it. I'm a grown ass woman and I need the both of you to accept it and stay out of my love life. You ca-" Her father cuts in

"You listen young lady, I don't care if you love Quinn or not but at the end of the day you're a Lopez and as long as you have my last name you do what I say. You understand me?!" Her father said getting loud with her"you're have until the end of the night to make a choice to choose between us or her! And if you're choose her be expected to be cut off! Come on Julieta we're leaving." He said walking out with his wife behind him.

Santana let out a loud frustrated groan and threw herself on the couch. So many times she told her parents to stay out of her love, she still love Brittany, but not in love with. She remembered when Brittany told her that she has feelings for her and wanted a relationship but she said no and walked away. She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there till Quinn walked in wearing a sky blue and pink collard shirt and black 501 Levi jeans with black vans while putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

Quinn leans down and place a kiss to her forehead "baby, are you okay?" The blonde asks as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Santana just looked at her with a fake smile and Quinn could tell something was wrong. "No my parents just don't get me and we had a fight while you're in the shower and now I have to make choice to pick them or choose you. She said snuggling close to Quinn

Quinn just looked at her before speaking "Santana, look at me sweetie?," she asked before taking a really deep breath "if you have to choose your parents I will understand and I won't hate you for it, I won't. Just I don't know just know that I love you and no one can't take away what we had in the last six months we're been together. I know it's still too early to say it but I'm in love with you and I will always love you, no what." Quinn said to her with tears in her eyes as well as Santana had some too.

"I love you too" Santana says before she passionate kissed her like she never before had done.

After about 5 minutes of holding Santana in her arms Quinn slowly let her go."come on, and go shower you have a performance that you have to do and you worked your sexy ass off not to show it" Quinn said to her while chucking which made Santana smile.

"Okay" Santana said while getting up and before she moved to the hallway she looked back at Quinn "will you still be here when I'm done?" She asked while trying not to have tears in her eyes

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." The blonde said to her with a small smile

While taking a quick shower Santana knew she has to make the toughest decision of her life. To choose money or to choose love? At 20 do you really find your true soul mate?

While Santana was in the shower Quinn tried her best to keep it together. She knows that this could be their last night together. When Santana came into the living room she had quickly threw on some sweat pants and one of Quinn's plain t-shirt that she keeps over.

Once Santana grabbed her bag and Quinn got her camera they both went down to the parking garage. Quinn knew Santana was nervous so she decided to drive them.

Quinn had reached their destination she got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Santana and grabbed her bag and laced their other hand together.

When Quinn had walk Santana to the back where her classmates were. When she made her way to the audits where Mike and Finn was sitting since his girlfriend Tina was performing as well as Rachel Berry Santana two best friends and she was also working to earn extra saw when Santana parents came in, but didn't introduce herself.

About an hour into the show Quinn was taking pictures when Santana came on stage but she wasn't wearing the dress to go with her performance. She was wearing a simply mini black dress and sat on a barstool in the middle of the stage.

"Hi, everyone I know I'm supposed to introduce myself and everything,but it's been a change of plans and I decided to dedicated this song to my girlfriend Quinn, who been with me for the last six and took the time to get to me. Not for my money or last name, but the real me. I love you." She said and the music starts to plays as Rachel and Tina came back on stage

Quinn didn't know what to say. It was the first time she heard Santana said I love you but to her it seems like it was the last time too. She knows she gonna be hurt when Santana leaves her. As she sat back down next to Mike Santana began to sing.

(Tina and Rachel)

 _You know that East Coast girls_

 _Always say what we mean_

 _And shy Southern boys_

 _Often don't say a thing_

 _But opposites attract_

 _And you were drawn to me_

 _And something 'bout you_

 _Sparked my curiosity_

 _They say that good guys_

 _Usually don't come in first_

 _Good girls fall for bad guys_

 _But with us it's reverse_

 _Not your average love song_

 _Between you and me_

 _The way the story unfolds_

 _Defies gravity_

 _Don't have to put on my makeup_

 _I can leave out my contacts_

 _Don't have to dress up for you_

 _To think I'm beautiful_

 _If I have a moody day_

 _I don't have to act like I'm okay_

 _I'm overdramatic_

 _And you know how to handle it_

 _Act natural, be emotional_

 _Show my insecurities_

 _And I love the way you love me_

 _For who I am underneath_

 _(Who I am underneath)_

 _They say guys keep conversation_

 _Short and sweet_

 _And girls can talk for hours_

 _Till they put you to sleep_

 _But you're the one who_

 _Checks up on me throughout the day_

 _You stay on the phone_

 _Even if there's nothing to say_

 _Most guys that I know_

 _Like to go out at night_

 _But you leave that to me_

 _Cause you're not that type_

 _And we don't need_

 _To do anything special to be happy_

 _We got what we need_

 _Make each other complete_

 _Don't have to put on my makeup_

 _I can leave out my contacts_

 _Don't have to dress up for you_

 _To think I'm beautiful_

 _If I have a moody day_

 _I don't have to act like I'm okay_

 _I'm overdramatic_

 _And you know how to handle it_

 _Act natural, be emotional_

 _Show my insecurities_

 _And I love the way you love me_

 _For who I am underneath_

 _(Who I am underneath)_

Half way through the song Quinn had tears in her eyes, while Santana was trying her best to keep hers at bay. Quinn really wasn't expecting Santana to choose her over money. But then again what they have can't be replaced

 _Layer by layer you unravel me_

 _Sometimes I am rough around the edges_

 _But you handle me gently_

 _And layer by layer I uncover you_

 _And discover a side of you_

 _That I never knew underneath_

 _Don't have to put on my makeup_

 _I can leave out my contacts_

 _Don't have to dress up for you_

 _To think I'm beautiful_

 _If I have a moody day_

 _I don't have to act like I'm okay_

 _I'm overdramatic_

 _And you know how to handle it_

 _Act natural, be emotional_

 _Show my insecurities_

 _And I love the way you love me_

 _For who I am underneath_

 _(Who I am underneath)_

 _As Mike got up he took Quinn's camera and push her towards the stage._

 _Who I am underneath_

 _I love you for loving me_

 _For who I am underneath_

When the song was over Quinn got up on stage and put her hands on Santana cheeks and looks deeply into her brown eyes and kissed her like she never did before Santana fully start crying.

"I didn't just say I love you, because you said I love you first. I said because if they want me to choose between you or money. I'll choose you ever single time. What we have built between the two of us, no money or no one can't take take that away us Quinn. I Santana Maria, whatever my last name is is in love with you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Santana said to her once her tears stop falling and the only thing Quinn could were held her tight till snatched Santana arms from Quinn.

"You're a stupid bitch! You picked this mugged over us! For the rest of your life don't ask us for shit and I mean that!" Mario Lopez yelled to her while pointing his index finger in her chest before walking away.

Quinn was scared and didn't know what to do and he already cost a scene. And she didn't want to put her hands on him and then Santana might thought she made the wrong decision.

Once Santana didn't say anything she went to get her things and left. She felt in embarrassed that her father had said that and her mother didn't do nothing. Once they got to the car Quinn still couldn't find the right words to say to her. She felt like an idiot cause she didn't step up for her girlfriend.

When they did made it back to Santana's place Santana pulled Quinn with her into her bedroom. Quinn wanted to say something but nothing still didn't come out. Santana just took off her dress and threw on another one of Quinn's shirt and laid down while Quinn spoons her from the back.

After 30 minutes of Santana silently sniffing Quinn finally spoke "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't do anything when your father were speaking to you like that and if you want to break up with me, I'll understand" she said unwrapping her arms from Santana.

Santana turned around just in time to hold Quinn down " it doesn't matter as long as we are together, I don't care about them," She said moving to straddle Quinn who was in her t-shirt and boxer's and start kissing her. When Quinn tried to pull away when air became a problem and Santana pulled back, she tried to flip them but Santana didn't budge " I need this" she says as she pulled off her shirt and helped Quinn with hers since she didn't wear any panties to bed. Quinn really didn't want to have sex with her not like this but she knows this could help her.

Just when she's were about to reach over to grab a condom Santana stop her." No just put it in" she said when she kissed her. It was going be their first time without protection and she didn't want to chance Santana of getting pregnant.

When Santana lined herself up with Quinn's penis she knew she felt different. They both start off slow pace and Quinn just let Santana ride her. It wasn't that crazy 'let me ride you'. No it was just her making love to her with a slow steady paced. Quinn could tell Santana was ready to release after fifteen minutes since her breathing has changed and she was getting tighter around her. Before Santana had came Quinn looked up at her and asked her was she okay and Santana just shakes her head yeah before she came around her and she followed after her.

"I love you" Santana said into the crook of her neck after she finally caught her breath

"I love you too" she said while placing a light kiss into her dark locks

 **End of flashback**

Quinn doesn't know how long she was thinking about the past till the piano starts playing and she saw her father Russell walking down the aisle with her beautiful bride Santana on his arm.

Quinn has Kitty who agreed to be Quinn's made of honor on her side in a light sliver and blue dress same as the bridesmaids with Mike and Finn dressed in a black suits with a light sliver and blue tie who she became good friends with while Santana had her three good friends Mercedes who was her made of honor Rachel and Tina on her side. Once they both made it to the alter Russell placed a kiss to Santana forehead but the pastor began speaking.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Me sir" Russell said before turning to his child and placed a kiss to her cheek before sitting next to his wife Judy and Marley Quinn's still good friend from back home

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Lucy Quinn Fabray and Santana Maria Lopez in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons presents now came to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Okay should we began?" Pastor Edward asks

I, Lucy Quinn Fabray take you Santana Maria Lopez, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

I, Santana Maria Lopez take you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said sniffing

"I Quinn, give you Santana this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Santana, give you Quinn,this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me by the State of New York City, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride Quinn."Pastor Edward said to them

As Quinn lift Santana vail and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes before wiping her tears away and giving her the most passionate kiss every. As everyone in the small church start cheering.

"I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Quinn and Santana Fabray." Edward said as the couple hold hands making their way outside to the car while their friends and family threw rice.

As the first time couple made it to the reception as everyone were waiting on them to have their first dance.

Quinn held Santana hand as they finally made it to the center of the room and before the music start playing "I love you " she said into the kiss before putting her hands on her waist while Santana put hers around her neck

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled me close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

They picked out this song together cause it was so many times that Quinn always thought Santana may regret choosing her over her family. Quinn knew she couldn't have giving Santana everything she wanted and they had to adjust but in Santana eyes Quinn was everything she ever dreamed of.

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the wedding of your dreams" Quinn says as her tears start to fall_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _Hey_

 _Whoa_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

"I love you too and I'm never gonna stop telling you that" Santana told her wife that as they both have tears in their eyes

 **Okay I know I messed up on the wedding part but there you go. Any ideas what happens next? Next chapter is gonna time skip.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **And what next update you guys would like to see?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I really appreciate them and to the people that's readiby, favourite, and followed the story. It really means a lot.**

 **Time jumped after the wedding**

"Oh my god!" Santana keeps screaming out loud as Quinn was fucking her from behind. As she was hitting the right spot in her every time. It's been almost nine months after they got married and they still are in the honeymoon phase.

It's just every time Santana gets off her period she's horny as hell and they have sex all over the place since it's been along seven days without having sex and it's gonna be another two and a half weeks before Quinn comes back home.

At first Santana was pissed that Quinn took the job without telling her, but then again she knew where Quinn was coming from. Since money has been tight lately. Every since Santana parents didn't won't anything to do with her they forced her out of the apartment and and took her car away from her. She didn't mind one bit but it was tough for awhile,but Quinn help her with support.

She had to look for a job that would work with her school schedule which she found online working as an assistant in a office that was not to far from the apartment complex that her and Quinn had moved in with Kitty since the dorm room wasn't big enough for the three of them.

It was times where Santana would have gotten mad at Quinn for nothing.

Quinn would have her doubts about Santana choosing her over money.

For someone who had everything given them Santana came around quickly like she was a normal person.

Quinn was thrusting in and out of her like there was no tomorrow while playing with her boobs. Man did Quinn love her boobs. And which it was. Quinn had been selected to do a special assignment for a magazine that one of her professor wanted her to do and it is a paying gig. She still works at Ego from time to time when she can. After she proposed to Santana she had almost six thousands dollars in the bank but she used that for a down payment for the engagement ring that she had her eyes on for a while and an one story three bedroom house that her parents help her got, but with this assignment she could get up to 20 thousand dollars and that will be almost enough to open up her own studio.

Once Santana had gotten a job she had to start paying for school which her mother in law helped with. At first she didn't want any help from them. Quinn had told Santana about her past when she was a kid she didn't have new things all the time and her father worked two jobs at a time while her mother, Judy works as a school secretary. It was tough sometimes, but they got through it together.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!Right there, right there Quinn! Quinn, I'm about to come" Santana said while panting out. And just right then and there when Quinn hit her g spot one more time she came out squirting. Quinn had when over the edge feeling Santana squirting around her dick and she came into her while pushing her forward onto her stomach to get her off of all fours.

After Quinn finally caught her breath she rolled off of Santana's back and pulled her into her side. Santana was still trying to catch her breath when Quinn started playing with her boobs again before she started laughing at her.

"Babe, I don't see why you like playing with my boobs? You have some of your own." She says trying to stop her which it ain't happening. When Santana had turned 18 after graduation from high school she wanted to do something that every high school girl was doing, getting a boob job. She had the money and didn't care at the time as long as she was happy with it.

Quinn had stop for a second and looked at her. Yeah they been together for three years and she almost set with her career and Santana still has a long way to go but she just can't hold it any longer. She just wants the best for them.

"I can hold it in any more an..." Santana stops her before she even could finish

"Quinn, if you have to fart again leave the room. It stunk the last time." She said with a disgusting look on her face as she moved away from her wife.

"Okay, first of all it was an accident, and secondly I wanted to ask a serious question about us?" The blonde says as she ran her hand through her messy sweaty blonde hair

Santana just looked at for a second before she got out of bed and grabbed her shirt and Quinn's boxers off the floor before walking out of the room.

Quinn doesn't get why her wife left the room she just wanted to talk about having kids. What's so wrong with that? As she got out of bed herself she threw on some boxers and a t-shirt before making her way to the kitchen where Santana was.

Since they been married they only had a couple of fights sort of. When Quinn was doing a photo shoot a couple of model got handy with Quinn and Santana walked in on them. Quinn tried to push them away though but one of them kissed her and Santana saw red and lost it. Quinn lost that gig and she had to sleep on the couch for a whole week. She tried to tell them that she was married and she even had her ring on.

She can remember those exact same words she told her. 'I get jealous when other half naked girls around you' and then she slapped her. Not hard just a little.

As she slowly walked into the kitchen she took a deep breath and prepared herself for her wife's mood. When she walked in she saw Santana taking out breakfast items to cook.

"Hey, can you tell me why you walked away from me? I mean I just wanted to talk about our future." Quinn said walking closer to her.

Santana doesn't even know why she walked away from her wife after they just had amazing sex. She just doesn't want move too fast. Maybe she's thinking that since she's gonna be away she wants a open relationship? Or maybe she just jumping to conclusions.

"Listen, Quinn if this about an open relationship is not gonna happen okay? I'm not gon..."

"Wait! What? You think I want an open relationship just because I'm leaving for three weeks?" Quinn just looked at her at wife with a shock face just before the front door opened." No I just wanted to talk about having kids. I know is early and you still trying figure out things with college and I'm graduating in a few months and we will be able to handled them." She said as she just thought she made a complete fool of herself as Kitty walked in.

Well the only person that has a key is Kitty and she knows is just for emergency only.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck before pulling her in for a kiss and apologizing every since that incident Santana be insecurities about them but she's knows Quinn would never cheat on her it's just the thought just stuck in her head.

"I'm sorry" She said pulling out of the kiss when Kitty making puking sounds.

Quinn looked over at her before leaning Santana backwards and kissing her before speaking. "I don't see why you over here when you have your own place." The tall blonde said to the other one who sat down at the table.

She just scoffs" I just know when Santana is cooking breakfast and go put some clothes on you have company over." She while hitting her. If you didn't know any better you would have thought they were related.

"It's my house and I can walk around naked if I want to" She said to her before Santana sat down in her lap before smiling. That would be something she would like to see.

"Ew, okay that's just gross and I'm hungry, so Santana go make me some pancakes" Kitty said with a serious face

"So let me get this straight? You drove over her so my wife can cook you some pancakes?" Quinn asks as Kitty shook her head yes" but you drove by 3 diners before you got here" And once again she shook her head yes again" what kind of friend are you?" Quinn asked

"I'm a good one?" Kitty asked/said while Santana just looked at them

"Well since you're family I'm gonna cook this time" Santana says getting up from Quinn's lap

As Santana started cooking Quinn left to go shower while Kitty and Santana talked in the kitchen. It wasn't long before Quinn came back into the kitchen when Santana was finished cooking and once again Kitty was the first one to grab a plate.

"Kitty, I love you like a sister but you don't live here so I get the first plate." Quinn said pulling Kitty away from the bacon and pancakes

"And you talking about having kids?" Her wife said as she looked at her with a questionable look

"Babe!" "Quinn?" Both Kitty and Quinn said at the same time looking at Santana

Nobody knew Quinn was thinking about having kids now, but Marley and she lives back in Ohio. She means is not a big deal and once she finish with the assignment they will be set for awhile before she opens up her own studio.

"Sorry I thought she knew about it?" Santana said to her when Quinn walked out if the kitchen. Kitty knew that is a sensitive subject with Quinn. Quinn once told her that she wanted kids but is a 50/50 chance that if she has kids one of them can come out intersex. But that's also not the whole problem, the problem is if she can have kids.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Santana said to Kitty who had a sorry look on her face.

Quinn had given up a lot of things for her. After the wedding they really didn't have a honeymoon like a real married couple, they just a had a honeymoon suit at Hampton hotel for the weekend. Her parents had driven her 06 Honda Accord to them when Santana father had the tow company came and got the car after forcing her out.

Quinn let Santana drive while she rode a bike for a few months. She really didn't mind at all as long as her wife wasn't walking to work.

When Santana finally walked into the bedroom she saw Quinn laying down with her face down first. She didn't say anything she just walks to her side of the bed and start rubbing on her wife's back. "Quinn? Will you please talk to me" Santana said to her wife when she didn't budge. It's gonna be almost a month before she can see her wife again and Quinn's acting like an ass to her. "Well I guess I'll see you later then" She said getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Once Santana was done getting dressed she placed a kiss to the back of Quinn's head and told her she loves her before walking out to Kitty who was in the living room. Once Kitty heard her heels clicking on the floor she looked up at her with a small sad smile.

"Listen, Santana..." Kitty tried to say before Santana cut her off

"Just keep an eye on her for me please?" Santana says to Kitty before walking out. She really doesn't know what's the big deal about having kids.

When Santana opened up the car garage she smiled to herself and though Quinn has done so much for her for the last few years that they been together like the car she's getting into. A band new white 2016 Toyota Camry. They were so many times Quinn could have opened up her own studio but she just wanted the best for her wife.

After Santana had left for work Kitty decided to give Quinn some more time before she went to talk to her.

By the time Santana got to work she figured Quinn would have called or texted her, but she didn't. And she thought to herself are they really ready for kids? If she ready to be a mom? She knows she would make a hot sexy MILF though.

As she got out of her car she saw one of her friends Mercedes. If she ever needed some good advice she can always count on Mercedes. Once they enter the building and got settled in their work station. Santana had told her what happened this morning when Kitty came over for breakfast as usual but the conversation was different.

Mercedes did give her some good advice and told her she would make a great mom. Now the only thing she got to do is convincing Quinn to talk to her.

Kitty finally got up to talk to Quinn. Quinn was still laying down but she was turned on her side and laying on Santana side. Kitty had walked in and laid down on Quinn's side before speaking. She knew she messed up big time. "Quinn I'm sorry I opened my mouth, but I love you and Santana like you guys are my family and I'm ready to be aunt Kitty" She said while laughing "but you need to tell her before she ends up finding out" Kitty said getting out of the bed and leaving the house.

As Quinn just laid there and stare there looking at the ceiling. After another thirty minutes she got up and left. She knew what she had to do. After she got into her car and left, she figured about time she gets there it will be time for her lunch.

She found Santana and Mercedes out on the patio eating lunch and talking while Santana had her back towards her.

"Hey don't look now, but Quinn is here" Mercedes whisper to her as Quinn walked up to the table

"Hey, Mercedes" Quinn greeted her as she hugged her "do you mind if I steal my wife for a few?" She asks her before Santana even looked at her

"Sure, I'll see you inside" Mercedes says as she got up and left the two to talk

As Quinn sat down by Santana, she still didn't look at her.

"Baby, about earlier you have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't had said anything and if you want to have kids then let's have kids" Santana says as she wrapped her arms around Quinn who looked shocked 'what have I missed?'" You have given up some much for me and I love you for that and I'm not gonna be selfish any more" She said before kissing her wife

"I really don't know what to say" Quinn said as she pulled away from her, "but I think I need to come clean about the whole situation." She says as she took a deep breath "the only reason why I got mad because their a 50/50 chance that our baby will be born intersex but that's not the only situation" Quinn stops to run her hands on her shorts as her hands started sweating " um there's also I chance I might not can have kids." She finally as she had tears in her eyes as well as Quinn.

"I don't know what to say, I'm at lost for words. But baby, listen to me" Santana says as she wiped Quinn's falling tears " we have the rest of our lives to make babies okay? And you know how I know?" Quinn shakes her head no "cause I love you and I believe that we gonna have one" Santana says just as Quinn buried her face into the crock of her neck

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you" She mumbled into her neck

"That's okay, let me go ask my boss can I leave and we will spend the day together" She says as she placed a kiss to her forehead before going in.

As they made it back home Santana and Quinn spend more of the time in the room watching season 6 of Justified. Besides looking at Timothy Olyphant, Santana enjoyed looking at Ryan Dorsey. Quinn didn't know why but they watched every episode with him twice and she even called Quinn Ryan when she was eating her out when she thought that was funny till Quinn stop. But they did made love twice before she left the next morning.

It's been two weeks since Quinn been away and Santana was feeling lonely without her wife. Yeah she had Kitty there in the guest room, but she just missed Quinn.

As she was designing some new sketches the doorbell when off and as she opened the door and was met with an ghost from the past. "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"Hi" the person said

 **Who's at the door?**

 **Next update is Something Different**


	4. Chapter 4

I **just don't get this**

 **Guest**

 **Seriously, you should stop writing. I can't understand anything- Second Try**

 **Guest**

 **You're just not good at writing anything. Don't kid yourself- from Homewrecker**

 **Basically you telling me to stop writing but I think the same person left both comments but you're still reading my stories. I'm not mad or anything but I'm not gonna stop writing either way I'm just gonna to do the best I can. If people really didn't understand there wouldn't have favorite, follow, or left reviews. But thank you to the ones they reads and sort of understand my stories. I really really do appreciate it.**

 **As always I don't own anything of the characters and mistakes are mine.**

 **Song by: Color me badd- Sex you up**

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Santana said as she just stares at the person nervously. She never expected to see her standing there at her front door or every see her again.

"Hi" the person said smiling as she walks into Santana house without being asks too.

Santana just shut the door behind them and walk into the living room and sat down across from her. It's a lot Santana could say to her but nothing comes to mind right now as she still a little shock that she found her not that she was hiding or anything.

As they sat in complete silent she picked up the wedding photo of Santana and Quinn she just sat quietly while shaking her head "so this is your wife?" She asked Santana after awhile when she finally placed the photo back down.

"Yes, her name is Quinn, Brittany what the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked as she cuts straight to the point.

"I don't know, I just miss my best friend and I miss you and us." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders as she moves over to the other side where Santana was sitting and inhaled her sweet body scent.

Just as Brittany gotten closer to Santana, Santana moved away a little. How could she miss her and she was gone for 4 years since her birthday is in a couple of days. She still remember when she told her that she wanted to come to New York for school and she wanted her to come with but she wasn't ready for that type of a committee.

"Brittany how can you miss me? You said you didn't want to come to New York and when I got tired of waiting on you I met Quinn and she changed my life. That wasn't my fault that we became distance because you wanted something else in life when I told you I wasn't ready. I told you when I came back to L.A that Quinn and I was getting serious and she's everything I ever wanted in life. You weren't serious about us! And I wasn't gonna to wait around for you forever!" Santana explains as tears were forming into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Brittany said touching one of Santana hands as she moves closer to her" it was stupid of me to think about myself then us. I miss us just hanging out, it was never about the sex but not a day goes by and I don't think about you. Hell I still even have your wedding invitation but I couldn't bare myself of the through of you been with someone and that what I have wanted with you." she said looking down.

Santana snatched her hands from her and stared getting loud " stupid? Stupid? Miss I'm gonna pull out! Just go I'm happy with my new life and I don't need you or them!"She yells as she started pushing her out of her house.

After she slammed the door on Brittany she let out a loud scream. What kind of friend does that? Yeah Santana thought she had a good life with Brittany before she met Quinn, but Brittany just wanted to do what Brittany wants to do and that's care about herself and sex. She still couldn't believe that she wanted her to walk her down the aisle at her wedding.

Once she had let Santana slammed the door on her she slowly walked back to her car as her driver got out and opened the door for her. While in Europe Brittany became famous as she started modeling for a living and was really good at it. Going club hoping and meetings different chicks every night, but none of them never compares to Santana Lopez her true love.

Santana didn't know what to do with herself after she shut Brittany out. When she was 17 she thought Brittany was gonna be her life you know the whole cliche wife and kids while she takes over the family business hotels and resorts. She remembered when she told Brittany that she could possibly be pregnant and Brittany bolted. How could you say you would do anything to be with someone and then avoid them when that say I'm pregnant?

Santana doesn't know how long she was in memory lanes before Kitty came over. "Honey I'm home" she shouts as she made her way into Quinn and Santana bedroom after she didn't see her any where else. Santana was laying in the dark on Quinn's side of the bed while facing the window thinking about her wife "Santana are you okay?" She asks as she walks to the other side when she didn't get a response.

Santana looks over at her before sitting up against the headboard as Kitty sat down next to her as she laid her head down in Santana lap "my ex best friend or girlfriend came here today and she just bought up some old memory for me." She said as Kitty looked up at her with a confused look on her face "When I was 17 I had a pregnancy scary with her. She's intersex like Quinn and we were having sex before I wanted a real relationship with her. We had that whole friends to best friends to loves going on and she didn't know what she wanted till after graduation I told her I was moving to New York to start my career as a singer-songwriter while I was in school I thought we still could be together but when I met Quinn that night everything had changed. I mean I was stalking her a little at first but she's hot and I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself but I realize that I wasn't in love with her anymore but a part of me wanted her when she said she wanted a relationship but I was with Quinn already and after I told her that I met someone and she left and moved to Europe." Santana finally finished explaining to Kitty who was letting the information sink in while Santana started crying again.

Kitty had sat up and pulled Santana into her lap as her tears were falling. Kitty didn't know what to say to her as she never had been in love before but what Santana had told her had touch her a little. Before Santana lifts her head up and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kitty asks as she didn't get why Santana is laughing till she saw her rubbing the right side of her boob.

"I don't know but my boobs are hurting a little." She said in between laughter as she was still rubbing her boobs.

Just as Kitty started laughing Santana phone when off with Travis Garland Pulling my hair as the ringtone to notify her that her wife is calling and she lit up like it was Christmas day.

After Santana talked to Quinn for a good 30 minutes before Quinn had to return to work she forgot about the Brittany issue. She wanted to tell her but Quinn sounded so happy about working with kids today on the photo shoot. She was thinking she can't wait to have kids with her.

"Hey Santana I was thinking." Kitty said walking back into the room where she was texting Mercedes.

"You thinking?" She says in a sarcastic tone and then start laughing.

"Ha ha you're very funny, but seriously how about we have a girls night out and go to the club or something?" She asks with a bright smile likes she's up to something.

"Sure I can ask the girls." She says and Kitty nods her head and walks out of the room and pulls her phone.

Kitty cat: It's a go

Unknown: Thanks I owe you one

Santana, Kitty, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, and Kitty's friend Marley was all at the club and having a great time drinking and dancing till she saw Brittany out of the corner of her eyes grinding on some girl.

Just as Fergie L.A went off the girls sat down and start talking till Rachel asked Santana a question.

"So Santana what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I mean Quinn doesn't get back till Wednesday night, so I guess I'm gonna stay home and face time her." She said as the girls started aww.

"That's so romance and lame at the same time." Tina said giving her a huge hug while the girls were laughing.

Just as the D.J switched over on a new song the girls started hollering as Color me Badd started playing and the girls jumped up and started dancing.

 _Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home_

 _Now let's pour a glass of wine cause now we're all alone_

 _I've been waiting for you girl just let me hold you close to me_

 _Cause I've been dying for you girl to make love to me_

As Santana was dancing with Mercedes and the girls she felt someone trying to touch her ass but she didn't really pay attention since she thought it was one of the girls playing around.

 _Girl you make me feel real good_

 _We can do it til we both wake up_

 _Girl you know I'm hooked on you_

 _And this is what I'll do_

 _I wanna sex you_

 _All night_

 _You make me feel good_

 _I wanna rub you down_

I _wanna sex you up_

As Santana were still dancing facing Rachel she felt someone else trying to grind their penis into her backside but back off when she turned around.

 _Let me take off all your clothes_

 _Disconnect the phone so nobody knows_

 _Let me light a candle_

 _So we can make it better_

 _Makin' love until we drown_

 _Just as the person did it again Santana quickly turn around._

"Hey! I'm married you asshole." she yelled over the music but was shocked when she found out who was touching her ass.

 _Girl you know it feels real good_

 _We can do it til we both wake up_

 _Girl you know I'm hooked on you_

 _And this is what I'll do_

"Damn here I was thinking I had a shot," They said as they kept on dancing with her as they wrapped their arms around her body and pulling her closer "he must be really lucky to have you." They reply with a smirk.

 _I wanna sex you up_

 _Makin' love until we drown_

 _I wanna sex you up_

"Yeah she is, you know you're crazy." Santana said smiling just before she burst out laughing and capture the person lips with hers and lets out a moan.

 _All I wanna do is_

 _I wanna sex you up_

 _All night_

 _Girl you make me feel good_

 _I wanna rub you down_

 _I wanna sex you up_

Throughout the rest of the song Santana was dancing while they grind their private part into her backside.

Make sweet lovin' all night long

I wanna sex you up

Feels so right it can't be wrong

Don't be shy girl rescue me

I wanna sex you up

Open up your heart and I'll set you free

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can without stop." Santana says into the person ear as she licked the shell.

As they started to laugh Kitty ran over to them.

"Oh my god! I'm so glad you've back!" She said jumping on to the person back.

"Wait you knew about this?" Santana said pulling her head back to look at Kitty.

"Of course and you're welcome. I know she didn't want to miss your birthday honey." She said with her signature smirk.

"Thank you," Santana said as she went to hug her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek "and you might want to stay somewhere else tonight."

After Santana thanked her friends for the night out her and Quinn exited the club and was waiting on valet parking since Santana was the d.d tonight. As Quinn was holding Santana by her waist as they were waiting on their car Brittany saw the whole thing inside the club. She felt a little jealous that that wasn't her.

"Hey baby, were you serious about me fucking you hard?" Quinn asked as the car pulled up to them and she opened the door for her wife before getting in herself on the driver side.

Before Quinn could put her seatbelt on Santana grabbed Quinn right hand with her left hand and with her right hand she moved her panties to the side so Quinn could feel how wet she is.

"Baby, does that feel like I'm kidding?"

"No ma'am." Quinn said leaning over and giving her wife a much needed kiss before pulling her hand back and licking the two fingers that were down there.

As they pulled up to their home Quinn hurry up and wasted no time getting into the house as she carried Santana on her back. Just as she opened the door she pulled down her zipper while unbuttoned her pants and gently pushed Santana against the door after she closed it. Before Santana could even say something Quinn crashed their lips together as she lifted her by her ass and wrapped her legs around her waist. If Santana through she was wet already she had another coming.

Quinn managed to slide Santana panties to the side and enter her roughly as she started thrusting into her. Santana couldn't believe how hard Quinn was fucking her and hitting the same spot over and over again making her moan.

Santana knew she wasn't gonna last any longer the way Quinn had her against the door as she feels herself getting closer "Oh, my god I'm about to cum." Santana said out through her moans while she was pulling on Quinn's hair as she started to pick up her pace.

Quinn doesn't know where all the strength was coming from as she held Santana body against the door and was maintaining to keep her pace going.

"Oh shit Quinn!" Santana screamed out as came and Quinn let loose her tight grip as she came undone as well while slowly helping Santana ride out her orgasm.

"Baby, are you okay?" Quinn said as she unwrapped Santana legs from around her waist.

Santana just nodded her head since she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you." Quinn said picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom as they did it once more.

Quinn was the first one to up and since it was Santana birthday she decided to make her wife breakfast in bed. As she renter the room Santana was laying on her front with the covers half way down her back as her face was faced down into the pillows. Quinn liked the pose especially since her butt crack was showing a she snaps few pictures from different angles she decided to wake up her wife.

"Good morning sweetie happy birthday." Quinn said as she places kisses on her back and making her way to the side of her jaw line to her cheeks to her lips.

"Morning," She said replying back to her as she lets out a moan and turning over to properly give her a kiss as she wrappers her arms around her neck " I can't believe that you're back."

"Of course I wouldn't miss your birthday." Quinn said smiling into the kiss.

They mostly send the day in bed together after Quinn surprised her with the breakfast in bed. Santana received texts messages from their friends and from her in laws who she loves saying happy birthday.

As they were cuddled up on the couch after Quinn fixed Santana her favorite dish for dinner Quinn decided it was time to give her her gift.

"Baby, are you awoke?"

"Yeah." Santana answers back as she snuggles back into Quinn's arms.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you something." She said unwrapping her arms from around her wasit.

"Babe, I told yo..." she was cut off when Quinn pulled a long rectangle box from underneath the pillow that she was laying on and opened it for her.

It was a white diamonds 14k white gold 5 ct tennis bracelet.

"Kitty helped me pick it out. I know you think it was a lot of money, but you can't put a price on our love."

Santana was lost for words as she couldn't say anything but to crash her lips with Quinn's.

"It's beautiful, I love it and I love you." She said with tears in her eyes as Quinn held her in her arms.

Santana was thinking to herself that this was the best birthday ever. She couldn't have asked for a better wife.

As the weeks have passed and Quinn had graduated and were soon about to opening up her own studio just like she planned. Santana had decided to take up fashion designer while she was still working with Mercedes in the near by office as assistant.

"Well good morning Mrs. Fabray. Where's my muffin?" Mercedes asked as she walked into Santana office and sat down in front of her.

"I had three but I ate them all."

"Fatty," Mercedes joked with her as they both start laughing" so how's Quinn I haven't seen her lately."

"She's good just been busy trying to opening up the studio and stuff and trying to potty trained Alexis."

"Aww I still can't believe she brought you a puppy. It's like you have your own little family." Mercedes said with a smile on her face while Santana was blushing.

"Yeah I know and I even woke her up with a blo.." Santana couldn't finish as she rushed over to the bathroom and throw up.

After 10 minutes of finishing up and brushing her teeth she came back out of the bathroom.

"Girl are you okay? You're not pregnant are you?" Mercedes asked as she was worried about her best friend.

It didn't dawn on Santana till Mercedes asked was she pregnant. She can't remember when she had her last period and she been eating a lot more at breakfast and lunch and her breasts has grown up a size.

"Oh my god I'm pregnant!" She said excited and thinking that she was gonna be a mom less than nine months.

"Congratulations!" Mercedes said as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh my god! I can't believe. I can't wait to tell Quinn."

"I'm happy for the both of you. Both of you will make great parents." She says giving her one more hug.

As Santana made it home after she stop to the pharmacy to pick a couple of tests she made her way home.

Quinn, Sam, Mike, and Finn were in the living room playing the game when Santana came in. Santana had forgotten that Quinn said she was having the boys over for pizza and video games since they help her with the studio work.

"Hey boys," she said as she walked into the living room to give her wife a kiss" hey baby." She said smiling into the kiss as she sat down in her lap.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"No reason I thought I would come home to see my wife, but I guess she doesn't want me here." Santana said as she was about to get up but Quinn pulled her down to sat back into her lap.

"No, no baby, I'm not complaining especially since you woke me up good." Quinn said smirking as Sam looked over at them.

"Actually I have something to tell you if you can meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes." She said getting up from Quinn's lap and grabbing her bag and walking to the bathroom that's in their bedroom.

"Okay guys, I love you and we should do this again soon, but out! I'm about to some." Quinn said cutting of the game and pushing her friends as quickly as possible.

After Santana took all three tests she set the timer on her phone and was waiting for the three minutes to be done. Just as the timer went off Quinn entered the room after she cleaned up the mess in the living room and took off her shirt which just left her in a white tank top and jeans.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Quinn asked out loud as she didn't see Santana in the room.

As Santana looked at all the testes and they all red the same thing pregnant. She couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant.

"Oh my god!" She started yelling over and over again till Quinn came rushing into the bathroom.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked as she sees Santana with happy tears.

"Babe, I'm pregnant" she said smiling and the next thing she knew Quinn dropped to the floor.

"Quinn?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I messed up on the age with Quinn and Santana. Santana had just turned 24 and Quinn is about to turn 24. Also I messed up with Marley she moved to New York and became friends with Kitty after she moved in with her but still best friends with Quinn if that makes any sense.**

 **And I really don't know about pregnancy that much even if I did have a girlfriend or two pregnant and a couple of friends that was pregnant.**

 **Spoiler alert someone dies**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

"Quinn, honey?" Santana tries to wake her up as she fainted when she said she was pregnant.

After Santana finally got Quinn off of the floor and they were in the bedroom when Quinn came too. Quinn was looking lost and confused when she came too, but she remembered what Santana had said to her she's pregnant.

"Quinn, babe slow down there," Santana told her as she tries to sit up fast and pushed her on her shoulders to keep her down " I said I'm pregnant." She said slowly this time in case she was gonna fall out again.

Quinn just laid there and thought about it they actually gonna have a baby? She couldn't believe that she's pregnant she thought to herself before pulling Santana down on her and she let out a little sequels.

"I'm so happy," Quinn said pulling her in for a kiss. Everything is so for real Santana being pregnant and she finally opening up her studio nothing can't go wrong now. As Santana pulled back as air was becoming a problem she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder "I love you, did you know that?" Quinn asked out of nowhere which caused Santana to laugh and tip her head up towards Quinn with a confused look.

"Of course I know that and I love you too." She said as Quinn placed a kiss to the top of her head and she snugs closer to her.

After they were laying they for awhile she were thinking about Santana parents. About their children won't know their grandparents cause of the stunt about making Santana pick between her and money as Santana was dosing off she had to asks.

"Hey San, do you think your parents will be upset about us having a baby and they won't know him or her?" Quinn asked her as she waited for Santana to answer her.

It's been times in the past that Santana thinks about her parents and wondering how they doing and stuff but they the ones who made her make a decision and she chose Quinn and not a single day she regrets its.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said turning over and laying on her side of the bed.

Quinn didn't miss it when she heard her sniffs as she turned away from her she knew it was a touches subject for her and she just had to bring it back up. Quinn didn't want to stay there and listen to her wife silent cries as she was the one caused her the pain.

"I love you." Quinn said smiling as she wraps her arms around Santana body and placed her hands on her belly.

"Good night Q, I love you too." Santana replies as she almost half asleep with her hands placed over Quinn's.

Now they are at the doctor office waiting to be seeing and Quinn is pacing back and forth while Santana is filling out paperwork for the nurse.

"Baby?" Santana calls Quinn trying to get her attention but she's still pacing"Baby please stop your making me nervous." She said this time a little louder as Quinn finally stop pacing.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous that all." She said sitting down next to her.

"You're not the one is pregnant." Santana fires back at her and just when Quinn were about to opening her mouth the nurse called them back.

"Mrs. Fabray?" She called as the both standing up" the doctor will see you now."

As they both followed the nurse to the backroom and she told Santana to get undressed and the doctor will be in there soon. Just a she was finished getting undressed and putting on the gown and sat on the examiner table.

"Good morning, I'm Stephanie Bernard I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy." She says walking through the door and walk over to Santana to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Santana Fabray and this is my wife Quinn." Santana replied as doctor Bernard was shaking her hand and then Quinn's.

"Okay shall we get started?" She asked as Santana shakes her head yeah so they could start.

After the nurse came back in and help setup the equipment and left the room Dr. Bernard had told Santana to lay down on the table and lift the gown up so she could placed the cold gel on her stomach when Santana flinched.

"Sorry it's cold." Dr. Bernard said chuckling as she was moving the wand around trying to locate the baby and when she did Santana and Quinn couldn't believe their eyes when they saw their baby for the first time.

"Oh my gosh Quinn! I can't believe it." Santana said with happy tears trying to escape her eyes as she holds on to her wife hand as Quinn was still looking at the screen.

"Mrs. Fabray you are 8 weeks pregnant congratulations." Dr. Bernard said to the couple.

As Quinn finally came to and pulled her into a kiss as the doctor was wiping of the gel."I'm gonna make copies and setup your next appointment and get the vitamins you will need to take and I'll meet you two at the front desk." Dr. Bernard said leaving the room and letting the couple have their moment.

"Baby, are you gonna say something?" Santana asked as she was getting redress and put back on Quinn's shirt she had on.

"Th-this I-I really don't know what to say. I mean you're actually pregnant!" She nervously as she was chucking "we actually having a baby I did it! you're pregnant!" She out loud and picked up Santana and started spinning her around in circles.

Just as she stops Santana cups her face into her hands and whispers I love you on her lips before kissing her.

 **Time jumped six and a half months pregnant almost 7**

Quinn's photographer shop is doing good and Santana quit her job assistant downtown and focused on her designer degree which she will be finished just before the baby in two months. As Quinn was finishing up and getting ready to lock the door and have lunch with her wife beautiful pregnant wife till a tall blonde knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Um, excuse me I'm looking for Quinn Fabray?" She asked taking off her shades and smiling.

"Actually that's me how can I help you?" Quinn said opening the door for her to let her in and stood there by the reception desk.

"Wow, you are actually more cuter in person" She said giggling and placed one of her hand on Quinn's shoulder "I was looking for a photographer to work for me for a week for a magazine I'm gonna be in and someone was telling me about you and I had to see for myself." She said flirting with Quinn.

"Okay" Quinn said getting the information down just as Santana wobbles up to the shop and saw Brittany there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She said catching Quinn and her off guard.

"Baby, sorry I was running late" Quinn said coming from behind the desk and over to her pregnant wife and gave her a kiss" this is Britta..." Santana cut her off.

"Brittany what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me." Santana said as Quinn stood in between two and was looking very confused while Brittany had a smirk on her face.

"San, you know her?" Quinn asked pointing her thumb in the direction where Brittany was standing at.

"Oh my gosh Santana is that's you!" Brittany said hugging her as she steps back she happens to look down at her swollen belly" and you're pregnant? I can't believe it." She said over excited before Quinn raised her voice.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?!" She yelled as Brittany steps back a little to look at her and then back to Santana.

"She's my ex best friend who happens to be my ex girlfriend." Santana said taking a deep breath without looking at Quinn.

"Where you ever going tell me about her?" Quinn asked hurt as she turned her attention to her wife.

"I didn't think it matter and I told her to stay away from me. The last time I seen her was a couple of days before my birthday and I told her I want nothing to do with her of them!" She said as tears forms into her eyes as she can't help it cause of the hormones.

"Ms. Pierce, I don't work with people who my wife or myself don't associated with and I would like you to leave my studio please." Quinn said holding the door opening for the tall blonde to walkout.

"Santana?" Brittany called her name as she turns around " just because you're with her I'm not gonna stop till you're with me." She said walking away over to her car where her driver opened the back door opening for her.

"Was that her?" Another voice in the car asked once she got into car and she nods her head yes before the tears came running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Brittany we will get our daughter back." Mr. Lopez said as the drive pull off and saw Quinn and Santana getting into their car.

As Quinn drove to the restaurant where Santana wanted to eat at she kept thinking was Santana ever was gonna tell her about her ex girlfriend? Or the fact she saw her a few days before her birthday? She couldn't deny Brittany did look cute and she could see why Santana went out with her. As she parked the car and shut off the engine before looking over at her wife.

"I'm sorry I should have told you about her but I didn't think it was a problem since I told her to leave me alone." Santana looking over at her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, let's go I have an appointment in an hour." She said getting out of the car and going around the car and open the door for her.

After lunch Santana dropped Quinn back off at work and she left and went home she wanted to stay but she could tell Quinn was feeling hurt when she said Brittany was her ex girlfriend. After she closed up shop and stop to grab something to eat it was almost ten at night when she arrived home and expected to she her wife in bed already but she wasn't. She waited up for her after she ate and takes a shower.

Just after Quinn laid down Santana did the unthinkable thing and undressed. Normally she would say she's fat and ugly and Quinn doesn't want her but that's not the case she wants to make love to Quinn even if she feels uncomfortable about herself.

As she lift the covers off herself and started rubbing on little Quinn to get him started she moved down so she could take him into her and let go with a pop sound.

"Sa-ntan-a Santana what are you do-ing?" Quinn asks as she felt Santana had the tip of her penis in her mouth and pushed herself all the way down and came back up. Soon she released her load into Santana mouth as she tried to push herself to the side to come but Santana swallow her load.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that." Quinn said leaning over and grabbing a couple of tissues to wipe up the rest of her cum that Santana didn't swallow.

"I wanted to and I'm sorry about earlier I should ha..."

"The past is the past." Quinn said as she got in between her naked wife body before throwing her shirt off and leaning down to kiss her before shoving her full length 9 inch penis inside of her.

Now with Santana being 8 months pregnant and Quinn's studio is doing a whole lot better and she constantly down at the studio with her. Quinn knows not to fuss and fight with a pregnant woman cause she always loses always. As they were leaving shop Rachel was having a celebration party for her starting role in Funny girl on broadway and she wanted Quinn to take pictures for the casting party.

Santana wanted to go and support one of her good friends for an important night.

After Quinn did what she does best taking pictures it was getting late and she knows in a couple of hours Santana was gonna begging her for sex or a midnight ride for fast food.

As they were in the car waiting for the light to change green and Quinn decided to speak.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked as she reaches over to lace their fingers together.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and Randy just being kicking a lot today." She said rubbing her swallowing belly. When they found out they were having a boy Santana had always liked the name Randy and if it was a girl was gonna be Brandi with an I.

"Hey buddy, you have one month left cut your mamma some slack." Quinn said rubbing her stomach as she felt her son kicking "do you need to go to the hospital?" Quinn said with worry in her voice.

Just as Santana was about to respond the car behind them started honking as soon as the light turned green and Quinn started to go when a truck ran the red light and hit them flipping the car over and over and the last thing she could remember is Santana screaming.

The next thing Quinn heard was police andambulance sirens and she was in and out of it and the only thing she was worried about was Santana and the baby as she couldn't feel her legs as she was screaming help her she's pregnant!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter but like always all mistakes are mine and I hope y'all not disappointed with me like I am with myself.**

 **Four years later**

"Quinn are you ready?" Kitty asked her as she came and picked her up from physical therapy.

Quinn had to learn how to do everything over such as learning how to use her hands and feet and leaning how to drive again. It was hard on her for a long time especially since she had to learn how to walk again. She went from wheelchair to crutches to a cane to walking without any help. She still have to go to physical therapy for her legs since she had surgery to reset a bone in her left leg. They had to place 6 screws and 2 bolts in her left leg. It were some days she couldn't drive herself as she was having nightmare where the accident happened all over again.

"Yeah are we still going grocery shopping? It might be good for my leg if I walk around some more." The tall blonde says as they both walked to the car and got in.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kitty said starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Kitty been helping out as much as she can after the accident she was afraid that she was gonna lose her best friend as she lost her wife and son. She offered to move in with her after her parents left and went back to Ohio but Quinn said no she wanted to move somewhere else.

It's been four years since Quinn lost her wife Santana and their baby Randall in the car accident. She was told once they arrived to the hospital they were DOA dead on arrival. Quinn was hurt for months and blame herself for everything that happened that happened that night. Her parents flew out as soon as possible once they heard about the accident and were devastated as well. They were finally get to become grandparents after Santana became pregnant with Quinn only having a 50 percent chance of getting pregnant. It got so bad for her that she had to sale the house cause of the memories that they shared together.

Her in laws didn't care so much about her and blame everything on her for killing their daughter and their future grandchild that they didn't know about. Quinn didn't even get to go to the service of her wife and baby as her parents had her body send back to L.A. that same day to be buried.

 **Flashback: Recap four years ago**

"Hey buddy, you have one month left cut your mamma some slack." Quinn said rubbing her stomach as she felt her son kicking "do you need to go to the hospital?" Quinn said with worry in her voice.

Just as Santana was about to respond the car behind them started honking as soon as the light turned green and Quinn started to go when a truck ran the red light and hit them flipping the car over and over and the last thing she could remember is Santana screaming.

The next thing Quinn heard was police and ambulance sirens and she was in and out of it and the only thing she was worried about was Santana and the baby as she couldn't feel her legs as she was screaming help her she's pregnant!.

After that Quinn doesn't remember anything as she went unconscious after they pulled Santana body out of the car and there was blood and glass everywhere.

As she woken up a few days later she was met with the eyes of her parents starring at her and the first thing she asked for was her wife. Judy didn't want to be the bear of the bad news but someone had to do it and the look on Russell face was definitely saying he wasn't gonna saying he didn't have the heart to tell his baby girl that she lost her wife and baby.

As Judy leaned over on the side of the hospital bed as she was holding Quinn's hand she looked deep into her hazel eyes the same as her husband Russell "Quinnie, there's no easy way to tell you this, but Santana and the baby didn't make it, they passed away." Judy said as she started crying again. Kitty, Russell, Judy and Marley had all being crying none stop since the accident happened.

When they first got there they said Quinn was gonna be paralyzed from the waist down and she torn several nerve in her on her left side when the truck had hit from her side.

"NO! No mom you're lying please tell me you're lying." Quinn said than asked as Judy wrapped her arms around Quinn body the best way she could before she fully starts crying. She knew her mother would never lie about something so serious. She didn't want her mother or her father at that moment she just wanted Santana.

 **End of flashback**

Money wasn't a problem since she got hit by an drunk driver he had to pay for the car and her hospital bill and plus another sentiment cause of the death of her wife and their baby.

As they arrived to the store and Kitty grabbed a shopping cart and they both headed in grabbing what they needed at home. Ever since Quinn sold her house she moved back into the city to be closer to her friends for their help. The condo wasn't bad as she had gotten a three bedroom to have enough room for Kitty and herself. She didn't mind sharing another apartment with Kitty since Marley moved out to be with her boyfriend Jake but she was grateful that Santana old friends stayed friends with her after everything that happened.

"Hey um go grab some chips." Quinn said walking the other way and tripped over a small person.

"I'm sorry lady" the little boy said with a lisp while getting up from the ground as he was bent over trying to tie his shoe.

Quinn just stayed there for a few minutes before getting up. She just brought that new knee brace for therapy that was digging into her skin. When she looked up with she was met with similar hazel eyes and with dark brown hair almost blonde as he looked back at her. He doesn't look no older more than four or five years old at the most, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice that almost sounds like her late wife Santana.

"Devin, come on baby we're leaving." The lady said walking over towards them.

Quinn finally stood up and turns around and saw her. The Latina looks just like Santana did but with the long blonde hair, the eyes, the lips, and the curves. And Quinn didn't miss the size of her headlights neither.

"Santana?" She said looking confused and hugging the woman " ha I thought you died?" She said still hugging her.

"Yeah, do I know you?" She asked confused as she pushes Quinn off of her. Santana was thinking this is the first time she ever seen the blonde lady before.

Quinn looked confused as Santana didn't recognize her own wife.

"Sorry you look like my wife who was pregnant and passed away a few years ago." Quinn said disappointed that the Latina doesn't remember her or that wasn't her wife.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said with a sad smile" come on Devin mamma is waiting on us." Santana said to her son before leaving Quinn in the middle of the aisle as Devin waved goodbye to her.

Quinn couldn't believe that the Latina looked so much like her Santana as she did and it wasn't her. When Kitty came and found her she was standing there looking lost.

"Quinn are you okay?" She asked unsure of what Quinn were staring at.

Quinn left Kitty there and follow Santana and her son to the register as they began to check out. Santana kept looking back at Quinn seeing her watching them as they were checking out. At first she thought it was creepy but then again she did kind of admit Quinn does look cute as she was checking her out. It doesn't hurt anyone to be checking out someone else even if she is married to her high school sweetheart but that's not exactly everything she expected to be.

 **Four years later with Santana and Brittany.**

The ring four times before Mario Lopez answering it.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to be calling this late Mr. Lopez but your daughter and daughter in law was brought in ER they were in an accident when a truck ran the red light."

Mr. Lopez took a deep breath before speaking "I don't have a daughter and I don't care about her wife."

"Sir I understand and with all do respect sir," the doctor pause for a minute " Santana is eight months pregnant and there's a chance we can save her and the baby but she already lost some of her memory and she has a concussion with a dislocated shoulder and cuts and bruises on her." Dr. Martin said as he was waiting for Mario Lopez to answer him.

Julieta and Mario Lopez donate money to the hospital Dr. Martin works at in New York. Dr. Martin and Mr. Lopez goes way back from college in L.A and he knew Mario dis own Santana after she chosen Quinn over their money. He wanted his daughter to marry her best friend Brittany for as long as he could remember.

"We will be right there. Is she stabilized enough to get flew out to L.A?"

"Yes sir"

"Good I want you to save my baby girl." He said hanging up the phone before looking over at his wife.

They arrived at the hospital less than thirty minutes and were met at the back entrance by along with Brittany since Julieta called her about the news. They were told Santana arrived first as she was still unconscious before the ambulance brought Quinn in. They were giving information on Quinn as the helicopter was on their way for Santana.

"Brittany I believe this plan is going to work. Dr. Martin said she lost some of her memory and she probably won't remember that mugged she's married too. I got this if this hospital wants any more donates from me." He said smiling as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

At first Brittany was against the plan but now she finally won Santana back over thanks to Mario paying someone to do the hit and run. Santana woke up from the accident two months later from the coma and couldn't remember why she was in the hospital. When the doctor asked her what was the last thing she remembered and she said she couldn't remember what happened. When Brittany had entered the room she was happy to see her girlfriend, well her wife walked into the room carrying a light green car seat with a baby boy in it. She felt terrible that she didn't remember that she was pregnant or given birth to the baby.

At first it was a little weird to her but after awhile she got use to being a mom to Devin James Lopez-Pierces or DJ which she likes to call him sometimes. When he had turned two his eyes started to change color from light blue to hazel she sometimes doubted herself that she cheated on Brittany since Devin doesn't look like her cause of his eyes color and his hair color.

 **End of flashback**

Lately Santana had noticed Brittany changed over the last couple of years likes she a different person. Like she's not the person she married or remember marrying. Ever since she's been arguing with her parents about taking over the hotels in New York City since she never left the west coast she wanted to try something different for herself. After they finally let her go they prayed and hoped she doesn't regain her memory or run into Quinn or her old friends.

"Quinn you just can't walk awa-..from me" Kitty said as she caught up with her and saw her looking at Santana and the little boy "is that who I think it is?" Kitty asked her as she stops in her tracks.

"I don't know, but I hoping to find out." She said as she watches them leave the store.

 **I wanted to get this chapter out of the way to more forward.**

 **What's gonna happen next chapter with Quinn and Santana? And Quinn finally seeing her child for the first time. And what's going with Brittany?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews and followers on the last chapter it really meant a lot to me.**

 **A special shout out to** **Ohnanagleek for helping me out with the idea for this chapter**

 **A/N: Okay some of you thinks I hate Brittany which I don't I love Brittany. In my username that's what the B stands for but in this story some of you will not like Brittany, sorry.**

 **And if I'm not mistaken Santana is about 29 and Quinn is still 28 since Santana is six months older than Quinn.**

As Santana and Devin were leaving the store Santana happens to look back once more and saw the blonde still starring at them she did admit to herself that the blonde was very attractive. Even though she had a small noticeable limp and a scar above her left eyebrow but she was still attractive to her. She threw a small smile over her shoulder at her and saw another blonde with her. She didn't know her or know her name but something about her she likes and she couldn't figure out why.

Since her parents let her moved to New York to take over the company for them. She and Devin has only been in town for a month at the most. And so far they have been loving it, but her wife Brittany has been difficult with the whole move. She loves her but she doesn't know what changed when she she decided she wanted to move with them.

 **Flashback: Two years ago**

"San, I just don't wanna move okay! I'm happy here, we're happy here." Brittany said pointing in between them as they were getting ready for bed.

Brittany knows the real reason why she doesn't want to go to New York and it's one word Quinn. The last three years her mind has been going back to her. She stole her life but with more money, her wife and her unborn son taking away from her. And now every since Mr. Lopez said that she could take over any hotel or any resort all over and she picked New York, New York of all places.

"Brittany I just figured since we're married and we have DJ together and I know he's gonna miss you plus you're his mamma too and not just him but me too. Please just think about it? I really want to move to New York." Santana said begging her as she wraps her arms around her wife's backside as they were in the bathroom together.

As they were getting into bed Brittany was thinking about it. Yeah she knows what she did was so wrong on different many levels, but it was all Mario Lopez idea to get his daughter back and it worked. At first she thought it was a sick plan but she would have done anything to get her Santana back and plus on top of that Devin is a really sweet kid and even though he's gets annoying sometimes, but she could definitely see some a little bit of Quinn in him.

She waited till Santana was fully asleep before checking Devin who was sleeping peaceful while sucking his thumb. His eyes color was still light baby blue and his curly hair was dirty blonde which he still could pass for her son just barely. She couldn't believe this could have been her life early when they were 17. She had the life where her parents took care of everything and the only thing she had to do was bring home good grades. She just started modeling so she wouldn't have so much free time on her hand just chasing girls all the time.

She finally made it to her office in the house and started up the computer to search for Quinn Fabray. After she did a couple of hours doing a little research on the other blonde she was met in the hallway by her wife who was looking for her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up?" Brittany asked her wife as she wraps her arms around her and leading them back to the bedroom.

"You weren't in bed and I was missing my cuddles." She said with a pout.

"Oh I wasn't gone that long, I had some research I needed to do and some thinking." She says as they laid back down with Santana laying on her chest.

She knows she wants to make her wife happy and moving to New York is one of the things to make her happy since she keeps telling Santana that need to wait before having another baby but, who is she to stop her. After all they not even really married to each other. But first thing first she definitely needs to talk to her father in law about some other problems.

"San?" Brittany calls her wife who was almost back to sleep before calling her"I was thinking if you really want to move to New York than I'm ready. Wherever you go, I go." She said taking a really deep breath before kissing the top of her wife head and wrapping her arms tighter around her.

After that night Santana doesn't know what happened between the two of them after Brittany finally said she wanted to move with them. It was actually almost two years when her father decided to let her go after Devin turned 4 as they weren't gonna see him that much anymore.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't tell her the truth, she wants more kids and Devin doesn't even looks likes me!" Brittany said pacing back and forth to her father in law as they both were in his office.

"Just go along with it for now and we're figure something out." He said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"I had a vasectomy! Va-sectomy Mario! Do you know what that mean?! Because clearly I don't think you do!" Brittany yells out while throwing her hands up.

"Trust me Brittany, I always have a plan."

She knew she was screwed and I had a feeling that some things will come to hunt her, like the vasectomy or the fact she got another model pregnant in Europe Rebecca Garcia and now Santana wants another baby and move to New York where she actually might run into Quinn.

 **End of flashback**

As she drove herself and Devin back to the hotel she will be staying at till she can find a house and the right daycare for Devin. She couldn't have help to think about the blonde with the hazel green eyes that was almost the shade of green as Devin.

"Good evening Mrs. Lopez-Pierces your wife has already arrived." The doorman greeted her as he opened her car door for her.

She started smiling when Joe said that her wife finally arrived. She was happy that she finally gets to see her after three weeks. When she opened the door to the penthouse Devin took off running to his mamma who was sitting in the living room on the couch with another woman who she never saw before.

"MAMMA!" Devin yells while running towards Brittany who jumped up just in time to catch him.

"Hey buddy!" She said excited while placing kisses all over his face while he was giggling while Santana was still holding some of the bags.

Santana placed the bags down and walks over to her wife who put their down before hugging her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby," Brittany said with a smile while pulling out of the hug" Santana this is Rebecca Garcia, Rebecca this is Santana my wife." She said introducing the two women to each other.

"She's pretty" Devin said smiling while sitting himself into Rebecca's lap while the blonde just hugged the little boy.

All the adults in the room started laughing at him. Rebecca actually thought it was cute her 8 year old son Ashton used to sit on her lap but now since he's going to the third grade he says he's a big boy.

"Okay son, that's enough mamma has to get back to work now." Brittany picking him up form Rebecca lap.

"Actually Brittany he could stay for awhile I'm sure he won't be in the way." Rebecca said to the blonde.

Santana felt a little uncomfortable with the blonde but she knows Devin been missing his mamma since it been almost a month since the last time she saw her wife. But she has a feeling that something is going on with the two blonde besides a work relationship.

"Hey I'm um gonna go get started on dinner, but Rebecca if you don't have any plans you can stay for dinner I make amazing meat loaf." Santana said breaking the ice.

"Yeah that would be great thank you Santana."

Santana placed a small smile on her face and made her way to the kitchen. Brittany didn't sense nothing wrong with her or the fact that her baby mama is in their living room and Santana doesn't know her or their son Ashton.

They all made small talks at the dinner table while enjoying Santana meat loaf and mashed potatoes before Santana put Devin to bed after bathing him.

"Well it's getting late and I should be going now. Santana it was nice to finally meet you and thank you for the lovely dinner." Rebecca said as she grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch and standing up.

Brittany never did mention anything about Rebecca before to her but since she was a nice person she put on another fake smile and shaken her hand before Brittany walked her outside to her car.

"I didn't know she would have been back that soon." Brittany said hugging the blonde woman in the garage parking lot.

"It's fine maybe we could meet up sometime tomorrow between your meetings."

"Yeah that's fine, but I should be getting back upstairs." Brittany hurries out and said " I'll text you later, love you and tell Ashton I'll take him out for ice cream soon I promise." She said before kissing the blonde quickly and went back upstairs.

That's right Brittany Susan Pierces has a secret family and the Lopez's know about it too. Yeah she always wanted Santana but who doesn't have sex with their baby mama still? It's likes free pussy on the side of the main course. Why not have your cake and eat it too.

As she made it back inside she found Santana in the kitchen watching dishes and came behind her and wrap her arms around while giving her kisses.

"Stop it" Santana said between a fit of giggles before turning around in her arms and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mmm I missed you so much and so did little Brittany." She said lifting Santana up to place her on the counter while sucking on her neck.

Santana lets out a moan while running her hands in Brittany's hair when Brittany thrusts her hips into her. Brittany stops sucking on her neck and lift Santana shirt off and before Brittany could even take Santana's bra off she stops her.

"Wait, wait, baby we can't." She says and pushed Brittany a little" at least not in here." She said and Brittany gave her a confused look.

Brittany followed her wife to their room and Santana laid down on her back while Brittany got on top and started having sex with her. After Brittany came in her she clasped on top Santana before pulling out and laying right beside her.

The next morning Santana woke up to an empty bed with a note next to her saying she right be back later and thank you for last night I had a great time. Santana thought Brittany note made her feel like a cheap hooker.

 **Quinn**

Okay so Quinn knows her life sucks, but after what all she been through in the last four between losing her wife and son her business has actually started to pick up. She actually opened three more studios since she ran into some money after all what happened with everything money wasn't a problem any more.

"Quinn, you can't possibly tell me that the girl didn't look little Santana?"

"Kitty don't be redundant I thought so too, but that wasn't her. You were there when her parents said it was my fault for killing her and our baby, just drop it."

"I know, bu-" Quinn cuts her off

"That's enough! Just come on please? I'm tired and Chelsea is coming over later." Quinn said as they were finishing up shopping.

Neither of them didn't say a work as they got to the car. Of course Kitty wanted to say something but she didn't want Quinn to snap on her.

"Sorry about earlier you know." Quinn said while rubbing the back of her neck" that was the first time I ever saw anybody looks like her an-and the little boy he had the same color eyes as me."

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm sure we can find out something." Kitty said with a polite smile on her face.

It was a few hours later when Quinn friend Chelsea finally came over. She was a nice little brunette with brown eyes that she been seeing lately who lives down the hall that works as a message therapist. She was the first person she had sex with after everything that happened. Chelsea didn't judge Quinn after waiting almost two years to have sex with her it wasn't cause she was four years older than. Quinn was embarrassed that she has a scar on her penis and was scared that she will run her away.

As they were in the middle of having sex and Chelsea was all in to it while she was on top of Quinn, Quinn suddenly stop after Chelsea came she noticed Quinn never came before pulling out and throwing the condom away.

"Babe is something wrong?" She asked covering herself.

"No I'm just distracted." Was all she said before falling to sleep.

A few weeks have passed since Quinn ran into Santana looks like and couldn't stop thinking about her. She was hoping to run into her again but it never happened and she hoped her mind wasn't playing tricks on her because of her medications.

Her assistance Artie Abrams setup a photo shoot in the park for a family of six. She was having fun taking different poses with the kids.

Santana and Devin were in the park waiting on Brittany to show up since she finally had the day off and wanted to spend some time with her family but Brittany been to busy with the fashion show that was coming up and she been to busy with running the hotel and Devin so took the day off.

Santana saw the blonde photographer who looks likes the blonde who she ran into a few weeks back and never seen again. She was hoping she would run into her but never did, only the other blonde who was standing with her that. She wanted to ask her about the blonde but she didn't want to impose on the blonde girlfriend.

Santana was administering the blonde with the camera she didn't realize that Brittany finally showed up when Devin asked for a juice box. Brittany waited a few minutes and watched Santana starring at the other blonde. Out of all the parks in New York she had to pick this one and run into her.

"Mami, can I have a juice box?" Devin asked with sweaty running down his face and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry I'm late. The meeting ran longer than I thought." The blonde said to her wife while giving her a kiss.

"It's fine." The Latina said while helping her son with his juice.

They both played with Devin some more before having a small picnic. Every now and then Brittany would see Santana stealing quick glances at the other blonde who was still working. It was almost time for Devin nap when they were leaving as well as Quinn and Artie were getting ready too.

As they were all leaving Brittany was telling Santana about she needed to find a photographer for the show while carrying the picnic basket and holding her hand while Santana was holding Devin hand. As they were walking the direction towards Quinn they all stop and Santana had a small smile on her face and so did Quinn. Brittany looks between the two before Devin broke the ice.

"Hi, I remember you." He said smiling to Quinn who flashed a smile to him.

Quinn looks at the boy and then back to the other blonde and back to the little boy before looking at the Latina.

Santana noticed a little that Devin looks likes the blonde who standing in front of them than more than Brittany.

Brittany known this would happen and pulled on Santana hand to tell her to come on.

"Hey Quinn, I thought your wife and son died?" Artie said as they were watching them walk away.

"Th-They did." She said still starring at them and smile when the Latina turned back to look at her with a smile on her face.

Brittany didn't say nothing the whole car ride while driving back she was gonna wait till DJ was down for his nap to give Santana a pace of her mind.

She carried him into his room and took off his shoes before finding Santana in the living room. She wasted no time with her.

"So are you gonna tell me how the hell my son knows her?!" Brittany said with an attitude while standing in front of her. She knows Devin is not her son but Santana doesn't know that.

"It was accident." Santana said brushing it off and getting up but Brittany stops her.

"Accident? Are you fucking her?!" Brittany whispers yells at the Latina "I saw you eye fucking her Santana!" She says while getting on top of her.

"Stop it, let me go you're hunting me!" Santana said wrestling with her as Brittany put all of her weight down on top of her.

"I saw you Santana, you wanted to fuck her!"

Santana tried her best to get Brittany off of her and when she did, she kneed her in the nuts and pushed her off of her.

"You bitch!"

"You had no right putting your hands on me! It was accident in the store, when Devin tripped her! She's cripple." She said walking away while leaving Brittany on the floor holding her nuts.

Santana thrown herself on their bed after locking the door. She knew Brittany all her life and never she put her hands on her, just because she was looking at other.

After awhile Brittany finally got up and left she didn't want to deal with the Latina and thought she will be better off sleeping some where else it better yet with whom.

 **Please review**

 **A/N: I'm sorry with Homewrecker the incest is a three some with G!P Santana, her twin sister Mel and stepmother Quinn. Also my work schedule is changing again so that means updates will be slow but I promise to try to update a story or two every two to three weeks.**

 **I promise I will try my best to update Something Different, I'm having trouble with it right now and BER**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh no you hurt my feelings when you said delete this piece of ugly shit. Not, I don't care anymore about what you people say. Good or bad or no reviews I'm still gonna be writing.**

After Santana cried herself to sleep she woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She forgot all about her son being home with her as Brittany put him in his room earlier to take a nap. Just then her mind felt on what Brittany tried to do her earlier and now felt bad for locking her son out cause of the older blonde. When she opened the door her son flashed a tirelessly smile to her.

"Mami, I'm hungry." Devin said while reaching up for her.

Santana smiled and moved some of her hair out of her face before reaching down and picking him up and placed a kiss to his messy dirty blonde hair before he hind his face into the crook of her neck.

"Okay, what about pizza?" She asked him while walking into the living room with Devin up on her hip. She started chucking as he sticks out his little tongue out thinking of his answer.

"Yes pizza!" He said getting excited about the pizza and was causing Santana to laugh "wear mamma at?" He asked when she sat him down to order the pizza for dinner. Santana didn't want to explain to her son that Brittany wasn't coming home tonight which she didn't know if she was coming back home herself. After she basically tried to forced herself on her she could careless about her right now.

"Sweetie, she had a meeting she had to get to, but I promise you'll see her in the morning." Not that she would be happy to see her. She would be happy if she doesn't come back for a few days. Since they been in New York Brittany just been a whole different person that she doesn't like and she doesn't know why she's acting like that. She liked her wife when they were living in L.A together like she was happy living there.

"Yo Quinn, are you should your wife passed away? I mean I never met her before but that girl does looks a lot like her in the photos in your office." Artie said as they were loading the equipment into the car. Just like before with Kitty a few weeks ago in the store and now again with Artie.

"Why were you in my office again?" She asked lifting up her left eyebrow up at him.

"That's not the point, the point is if you think that's her maybe I can try to find out some information on her. I mean what's the worst can happened? That's really her and she lost her memory and doesn't remember you at all?"

They both got in the car and neither of them said a word. Quinn just wanted her old life back where it was just her and her wife Santana and their unborn baby son. Artie didn't even know Santana and now he's thinking that the Latina they just ran into is her? Quinn wasn't that clueless of the Latina girl that she couldn't keep her mind off of her.

But now the more she's thinks about it now that kid Devin almost kinda looks likes her when she was his age and his hair color, the shade color of his eyes. But then again they say everybody has a twin or a look a like out there.

Just as they arrived at the studio and walked in Chelsea was standing up at the front desk talking to Ashley the reception. The brunette had a smile on her when the blonde came up and wrap her arms around her.

"Hey, babe" she said turning around in her arms and giving her a much needed kiss. "You think we can talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure we can use my office."

The blonde led them back into office before closing the door behind them. It was very rarely that Chelsea would visit her at work. The blonde could sense something but lately her mind been all over the place. Their relationship isn't really serious or anything they just really good friends, friends with benefits.

"So what's going on?" Quinn asked sitting down on one in of the chair and looking over at the brunette who has a serious look her on face. They been friends for awhile now even though it took Quinn almost two years for them to have sex together, but Quinn cares about the brunette feeling.

"Quinn, we're been really great friends and I had a lot of fun with you and everything but" she's stops to take a deep breath before looking over at Quinn."

"You're breaking up with me right?" Quinn said catching the brunette off guard " I mean you're still young and in college and I don't blame you."

"It's not only that, the last couple of times we did it you called me Santana and I know I shouldn't be jealous but I am." Chelsea said looking away from the blonde and Quinn remember last weekend she did indeed called Chelsea Santana.

"It's whatever you want. If you don't mind I have a lot of work to finish up before heading back home." The blonde said excusing herself from the conversation and leaving Chelsea behind.

Maybe Artie is right? What if that was Santana? What if her ex father in law brainwashed her or she lost her memory of them ever bring together. How will she knows if that's her? And the way her wife was looking between them was odd. It's only one way to find out and if she's not mistaken one of his hotel is not that far from the park they were at earlier.

After Santana ordered the pizza her and Devin cuddle on her bed after giving him his bubble bath, but something was off about Brittany seeing the other blonde earlier. Likes she knew or know her but Devin does favorites the shorter blonde. Sleep took over her body quickly as the movie was watching them. She didn't know how long she was out till she remembered what the blonde said to her a month ago.

 ** _Flashback: (A/N: I changed some words.)_**

 _"Santana?" The blonde asked looking confused at the Latina and began to hug on her" wait, a minute I thought you died?" She said still hugging as she was inhaling her scent._

 _"Yeah, do I know you?" She asked confused as she missed some of the sentence as she pushed the blonde off of her. Santana was thinking this is the first time she ever seen the blonde lady before how she know her name? Q_ _uinn looked confused as Santana didn't recognize her own wife._

 _"Sorry I just thought you sort of look like my late pregnant wife who died a few years back." Quinn said disappointed that the Latina doesn't remember her or that wasn't her wife._

 _"Well, I'm sorry for your loss," she said with a sad smile" come on Devin mamma is waiting on us." Santana said to her son before leaving Quinn in the middle of the aisle as Devin waved goodbye to her._

 ** _End of flashback_**

That sentence kept running through her mind again. Over and over again."Sorry I just thought you sort of look like my late pregnant wife who died a few years back." None of this were making any sense to her. She turned on her side and reached up to cut on the bedside table lamp on searching for her phone and calling the one person who can help her out, even if it is 2 something in the morning.

"What Santana? This better be important." The voice said over the phone after it rang a couple of times.

"How soon can you come to New York?" She said cutting straight to the point. She really didn't have that much friends since Brittany can be over protective of her and her parents didn't want her to be in contact with her old friends.

"Give me a few days and we'll be out there." They said before hanging up.

After she got off the phone she looks over to her side and smiled seeing Devin sucking on his thumb while curled up in her side. The last thing was on her mind before drifting back off to sleep was why her son looks so much like the blonde she couldn't keep her mind off of the unknown name of the blonde.

Just like any other Friday night the guys would come over and have game night but tonight she wasn't feeling it and Kitty and Rachel would be begging the hell out of her to join them, at least Marley knows when she doesn't want to be bothered. So she decided to stayed at the studio to figure out her plan to approach the Latina soon.

Artie did some research after a few of the models turned him down he finally decided to look up on the information on the Latina after he remembered where he seen the blonde before and remembered her name was Brittany Pierce the American supermodel from Europe. Leave it to her 21year old assistant to know supermodels like the back of his hands.

"Baby, just do what your heart is telling you. If think that's her at least go to her parents hotel. It's been over four years and if you believe what Artie found out about her that's true just become her friend nothing or nothing less." Judy explained to her daughter as they were going back and forth over the information she just learned." Honey, love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you too." The young blonde said before ending the call with her mother.

The blonde kept looking over the papers on her accident and then an on accident in L.A. a simulator to her.

Supermodel Brittany S Pierce pregnant wife was involved in an accident. People didn't know the blonde had a wife some of the people were saying in the comments. She knew she wasn't gonna wrap her head around this after the information Artie found for her.

After the night Brittany left she called Kurt and his husband Blaine to spend a couple of days with her and Devin. Devin was happy to see his godfathers since it been a few months and they were the only male figures in his life besides his grandpa Mario. It's been almost a week and Brittany hasn't called or came home yet. What kind of mother doesn't come home to check on their child? Her gut was telling her it's something going on with her and that Rebecca chick she met awhile ago.

"Oh my god, Kurt that's her right there." Santana said tapping the boy on his shoulder as they were sitting in the booth of the small coffee shop. Kurt started laughing as his friend was acting like a school girl with crush.

"You weren't lying when you said she was fine." Kurt said pulling her out of thoughts. She couldn't believe the blonde she's really been thinking about is standing in line a few feeds away to get coffee. "Have you ever talked to her?" He asked her as she's were hiding her face behind the menu. Hoping the blonde hasn't spotted her starring at her.

"What?! No, I don't even know her name. I mean we ran into each other a couple of times that's about it."

"And? You're not asking her to sleep with. You trying to be her friend. Didn't you say she's a photographer or something?" Kurt asked the Latina who was looking at the blonde over the top of the menu. To be honest Santana never really slept with a normal girl just guys or girls who likes to use strap on but she doesn't remember that part since she lost a part of her memory she doesn't remember a lot of things. Not that she has anything against her wife who was born intersex. She gave her the best gift of life which was Devin.

It's been a couple of days now since Artie gave her the information he found out about Santana and Quinn still hasn't grown a set of balls to go see the Latina. She doesn't want the Latina thinking that she's stalking her and her family. But it wouldn't look like that to her since that a possibility that Devin is her son. But who would believe her? The Latina was beautiful to her even if she was just wearing regular clothes like jeans and a t-shirt. She stills looks beautiful to her.

"Hey Quinn, what can I get you today?" Mandy behind the counter asked her her ordered.

"Hey sweetie, let me just get my regular." Which contains a large caramel ice coffee and two breakfast sandwiches. Quinn smiles at the check out girl as she was pulling her money out to pay.

"Hey, I got it." A fashionable well dressed guy says as he placing his credit card on the countertop for the young brunette working the register.

"Thanks..." Quinn stops for the brunette guy to tell her his name.

"Kurt Kurt Hummel-Anderson" Kurt said extended his hand out for the blonde to shake.

"Thanks Kurt, Quinn Fabray." She said still shaking his hand.

Everything went silent after they depart their hands from each other before Kurt spoke up.

"If you like would like joining me and my over there for a few?" He asked the blonde while pointing his hand in the direction of his table where Santana was still sitting. He know Santana wasn't gonna make a move why not do it for her. That's what best friends are for right?

Quinn was debating should she joins Kurt and his friend but after all she did just got for breakfast. "Sure I don't mind." She replies as she smiles a little before Kurt started walking away.

"What did you do Kurt?" Santana as once he was seated himself in the booth next to her. She could tell he did something by that creepy little smile he has on his face. As he opened his mouth the blonde walked up to the table where Kurt and his friend were sitting and sat in the empty space.

As Santana looks up at the person sitting in front of her she started smiling. The blonde actually looks cuter up closer, even with that small scar on her eyebrow.

"Quinn, this is..." he gets cuts off by the blonde.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce. Wife of supermodel Brittany S. Pierce." Quinn said sounding a little creepily as the Latina looked at her confused.

"You're stalking me now?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she's stares at the blonde before busting out laughing. "Sorry you should have seen your face." She said between giggling.

Shit Quinn just shitted herself before smiling as she listening to the Latina cute giggling. Santana might not remember her but it doesn't mean she can start all over again even if she's married.

"What she doing here?!" Another voice said cutting them off.


	9. Chapter 9

"What she doing here?!" Another voice said cutting them off from their conversation as they just walked up to their table.

Santana looked up for a second and continue talking to Quinn and Kurt like Brittany wasn't even standing there. How could you be married to someone that you don't know nothing about and just up and leave without calling to check on them or your child you have with them? You would have think they had the perfect marriage like everyone thinks, but they don't. And she knows Brittany is hiding something from her.

Brittany was pissed when she walked passed the cafe and saw her 'wife' sitting there talking to Kurt and Quinn with a smile on her face. She didn't hastened to turn around in walk in the neither.

"Don't cost a scene and embarrasses yourself Santana get up and let's go now!" The blonde demand as she walks into the cafe and straight over to Santana. After she didn't get an answer the blonde reaches across the table and roughly grab Santana.

Quinn knew it wasn't her place to interfere with the Latina life but she wasn't gonna stand there well sit there and let Santana so called wife put her hands on her.

"I wasn't the one that walked out on us and pretend like nothing didn't happened for two weeks ago!" Santana argued while trying to break Brittany strong grip on her.

"Britt, just let..." Kurt tired to say but Brittany cut him off.

"Shut up Hummel and stay out of this! This is between me and my wife!" Brittany yelled causing the few people in the cafe to look at them.

"Brittany just let her go." Quinn said getting up and grabbing Brittany shoulders to break her hold on Santana.

Brittany couldn't believe the blonde put her hands on her. Just because she was crippled wasn't gonna back down and let her get away with it.

"Stop it Brittany now!" Santana said shoving Kurt out of the booth after Brittany pushed Quinn.

"You don't even know this woman." Brittany says as Kurt tries to grab her, "Whatever I'm out of here." The taller blonde said bumping shoulders with Quinn on her way out.

Right than and there Quinn wanted to beat the shit out of Brittany before she walked away. Santana gave her a soft smile while touching her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Kurt, " Quinn said looking over to the blue eyed man before looking back over at Santana who had a small sad smile on her face "see you around Santana." She said leaving the small cafe with her untouched breakfast.

"What the hell just happened?" Santana questioned herself as she watches the blonde leave.

Why can't I just tell her the truth? Quinn said to herself. She was right there and she blow it. She could tell Santana was unhappy with Brittany but why does she stays? But than again nothing isn't making any sense to her.

"Artie how many times I have to tell you to keep your feet off my desk." She says as she pops him upside the head.

"You know you gotta stop hitting me before I sue you." Artie says as he snatching her breakfast away from her and started eating.

The blonde didn't care about Artie as her mind wonder back off to the Latina. The way her chocolate brown were sparkling as she talks and that cute little giggle she has just everything she likes about Santana brought her joy for a few moments.

"Hello earth to Quinn?!" He says waving his hand in front of her face.

"What Artie?!" She asked while slapping his hands out of her face.

"See I knew you wasn't listen." He said getting the last hit of each other.

It's like this every single day they both annoy each other and then they work, well Quinn works while Artie well just Artie but Quinn couldn't have pick a better assistance if she wanted to he was just like a little brother to her.

As Kurt and Santana arrived back at the hotel she couldn't wait to see her baby boy. Brittany ugh she just hates her now. How is she supposed to make friends in a new city when Brittany doesn't trust her enough.

"You should forgot about her and let's go out for the night." Kurt said as the Latina was unlocking the door to the penthouse."come on San it's our last night here and we should go out to a club or something just to do something fun." Kurt pleaded with his baby blue eyes.

Before Santana could even answer Devin came running from the living and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hey baby," Santana said unwrapping Devin arms from around her legs to pick him. "Did you have fun with uncle Blaine?" She asked him as she showed him with kisses causing him to giggle.

"Umm huh we even got my hair cut." Devin said nodding his head as Santana finally realized indeed Blaine took him to get his hair cut, she was thankful for that and at least his dirty blonde hair looks like a different color for now.

"Hey Kurtie,"Blaine greets his husband and kisses him.

"So I was telling Santana here we should go out to a club or something since it's our last night in town." Kurt says as they all sat down in the living room together as Devin went back to watching Power Rangers.

"Oooh that's not a bad idea San."

"See!" Kurt said with an excitement " and plus we can't forget what happened earlier with your so called wife." He said rolling his eyes.

"What happened earlier? Did you guys see Brittany?" Blaine asked while looking over at the Latina who was avoiding look over at the two guys who was sitting across from her.

Long story short Kurt ended telling Blaine what happened earlier and about meeting Santana mystery woman and how Santana was smiling and giggling like a little high school girl around the the blonde.

"Let's do it!" Blaine says clapping his hands.

"I don't have a babysitter for DJ."

"Don't worry about him, I can ask one of the staff to watch him till we get." Kurt said walking out of room.

Great I hope tonight go better than this morning. Santana said to herself as she gets up to look for a dress for tonight.

"Quinn!" Kitty shouts out as she walks to the blonde office where she was sitting and thinking about the Latina. She was too busy dreaming about her beautiful face and lustful lips and sexy curves that she didn't hear Kitty calling her name out. "Earth to Quinn." The younger blonde says while snapping her friends as her roommate.

"Sorry, what's up and why are you dressed like you a hooker?" Quinn asked smirking to herself while Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Funny you wish you can have this." She said motion her hands towards her body.

"I'll just ask Marley." She said winking at her.

"Whatever," Kitty said rolling her eyes again." But Rachel wants a girls night out and I thought you could come out with us." She says biting her lower lip praying and hoping she will say yes.

She could use a night out and forget about what happened this morning at the cafe with the Latina and her wife. Then maybe she wouldn't be thinking about her so much.

"Yeah that's fine but I have to head home first." She shutting down her laptop before grabbing her backpack.

"Great, and have you taking your meds yet?" Kitty asks as the older blonde was locking up her shop.

Nodding her head yes Quinn then hopped into Kitty's car.

After the girls made it home Quinn quickly took Alexis out for a walk and to use the bathroom. Yes after everything what happened after the car accident Quinn still has Santana puppy, well she's not a puppy anymore but still she still have their first baby after all of these years.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on some black skinny jeans with her all black Jordan's shoes and finished off with a green and white polo shirt. As she was walking into her's and Kitty living room she saw more than just the girls but also the boys but what caught her off guard was her ex girlfriend/ hookup looking good in a red mini dress.

"Hi," Quinn said shyly as she threw her hair into a mess bun to finish off her look. "I thought you said girls night out?"

"Well, I did but.." Rachel let's out a little chuckle "but I told I was going out and now it's a group thing."

Rolling her eyes Quinn walked passed the short brunette and straight to the door. So it was Quinn, Kitty, Marley, Artie and Chelsea in one car and in the other car was Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike in the other they all was heading to club Ego where Kitty and Quinn used to work at.

This should be fun. Quinn said to herself as she ended up sitting next to Chelsea in the car.

"Well hot mama!" Kurt said fanning himself as Santana walks out of her bedroom wearing a green and black dress with black high heels with her long hair straightening down her back.

"Thank you lady lips." She said grabbing her purse before walking into the living where the babysitter Ashley was with Devin watching T.v.." thanks again Ashley I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem Mrs. Lopez, DJ wanna say bye to your mami?" Ashley asked the boy who was cuddle up in the blonde side. Oh she differently gonna have a problem with him when he's older.

Devin didn't say anything but just blow his mami a kiss before turning his attention back towards the T.v..

Once Quinn and her group made it to the club her old boss had give them a vip area and drinks on the house.

"Okay here to us!" Sam said raising his glass in the air with his friends.

Everybody raised their glass before taking it back to the head and hitting the dance floor expect for Quinn, Chelsea and Artie. Well Artie tried to dance with Chelsea but she kept turning him down.

"So how is everything going?" The brunette asked as she moved closer to the blonde who was watching her friends out in the dance.

Quinn turned her attention towards her before answering her question.

"Quinn everything doesn't have to be weird around us, like I said I'm sorry we broke up and I-I kn-know I could never replaced your wife and the sex was amazing, I just couldn't do it anymore." Chelsea says as she places her hand in Quinn's lap

"Come dance with me." Quinn said avoiding the question as she pulls the brunette up with her.

She didn't want to talk about what happened between them or how their friendship was affected by their break up. Moving to the dance floor Chelsea wrapped her arms around the blonde and started moving her body as she was swinging her hips, even she doesn't leave with anyone at least she will have Quinn.

After dancing to a couple of songs and drinking Quinn felt really good literally good, the pain in her leg was killing her.

"I would ask you to dance but you look like you're hurting." The voice behind the blonde said.

Even over the loud music Quinn recognize that sexy voice from any where.

Pushing her hair back Quinn turned around and saw the goodness she been thinking about all day standing there looking hella good.

"If I didn't know any better I would say your stalking me Mrs. Lopez- Pierce." Quinn said getting up and standing face to face with the brunette.

"Just Lopez." Santana said stepping closer to the blonde.

"Well Mrs. Lopez care for another drink?" Quinn said in a sluty voice close to her ear.

Yeah I drink of you. Santana said to herself as she nods her head.

Out of forced of habit Quinn grab a hold of Santana hand and walk over to the bar.

"Umm Rach who's that talking to Quinn?" Mercedes asked as they were leaning over the rails to see their friend talking to a female. None of them didn't even know Quinn was seeing anyone after her and Chelsea called it quits.

Before the two of them could walk toward them Kitty stop the two of them.

"Hey guys where you going?" She asked nervously as she tried to stand on her own to feet. She clearly had too many drinks.

"Katherine who is that girl?" Rachel asked her with her hands on her hips.

"I can't say."

"And why not? You know we have to look out for our girl." Mercedes step in and said.

"Causethegirlsheswithlookslikesantana." The blonde said really quickly in one breath.

"What?!" Both of the girls asked.

"She's with my friend." A high pitched voice said behind Mercedes and Rachel.

"Who the hell are you?"

Pushing her hair back Quinn turned around and saw the goodness she been thinking about all day standing there looking hella good.

"If I didn't know any better I would say your stalking me Mrs. Lopez- Pierce." Quinn said getting up and standing face to face with the brunette.

"Just Lopez." Santana said stepping closer to the blonde.

"Well Mrs. Lopez care for another drink?" Quinn said in a sluty voice close to her ear.

Yeah I drink of you. Santana said to herself as she nods her head.

Out of forced of habit Quinn grab a hold of Santana hand and walk over to the bar.

"Umm Rach who's that talking to Quinn?" Mercedes asked as they were leaning over the rails to see their friend talking to a female. None of them didn't even know Quinn was seeing anyone after her and Chelsea called it quits.

Before the two of them could walk toward them Kitty stop the two of them.

"Hey guys where you going?" She asked nervously as she tried to stand on her own to feet. She clearly had too many drinks.

"Katherine who is that girl?" Rachel asked her with her hands on her hips.

"I can't say."

"And why not? You know we have to look out for our girl." Mercedes step in and said this time.

"Causethegirlsheswithlookslikesantana!" The blonde said really quickly in one breath.

"What?!" Both of the girls asked.

"She's with my friend." A high pitched voice said behind Mercedes and Rachel.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kurt Hummel- Anderson and this is my husband Blaine." He said ponting towards his husband. "And the brunette with the blonde is Santana."

"What? I feel like I'm gonna fainted." Rachel said as she grabs a hold on the dark skin girl beside her.

Over at the bar Quinn and Santana were hitting it off, Santana even apologize again for her rude ass wife behavior this morning well yesterday morning since in was almost 1am.

"You think I can have one dance?" Santana asked as she was being all touchy feeling with the blonde as she was caressing her arms and feeling on her biceps. She differently felt like she knew the blonde before.

"Yeah I guess but I'm not much of a dancer."

"Mama got you sweetie." Santana said seductively as she pulls Quinn with her to the middle of the dance floor.

 _Put your hands in the air (the air)_

 _Trigga put your, put your hands in the air_

 _Ooh na na_

 _Look what you did start it_

 _Ooh na na_

 _Why you gotta act so naughty_

 _Ooh na na_

 _I'm 'bout to spend all this cash_

 _Ooh na na_

 _If you keep shaking that (oh yeah)_

As the music start playing Santana had her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck swinging her hips while while Quinn didn't know what to do with her hands. This was all feeling like deja vu to her.

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Put your hands in the air if you're lovin' tonight_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Keep your hands in the air if you're spendin' the night_

 _Ooh na na now_

 _Na na nanana na na_

 _Everybody say it like_

 _Ooh na na now_

 _Na na nanana na na_

 _Everybody say_

 _Baby I'm the one you lying_

 _I'mma get you as a liar_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I'mma give it to you right now_

 _Best time oh your life, yeah, oh yeah_

 _Baby when you ready tell the waitress get the check_

 _Girl I know you ready I don't even gotta check_

 _You been through the worst let me show you who the best_

 _You know I'mma get you right, get them boys to the left, like_

By now Quinn was feeling comfortable dancing with the Latina as her front side was pushed into her backside.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Santana turned around and said close to the blonde's ear.

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Put your hands in the air if you're lovin' tonight_

 _Ooh na na na_

 _Keep your hands in the air if you're spendin' the night_

 _Ooh na na now_

 _Na na nanana na na_

 _Everybody say it like_

 _Ooh na na now_

 _Na na nanana na na_

 _Everybody say_

Quinn was smirking to herself as turned the Latina back around and pulls her closer to her body. "Only for you." She breath out as she started trailing kisses down the brunette neck which caused Santana to let out a moan.

 _I'm feeling lucky tonight (everybody say)_

 _When we leave this party_

 _You gon' love me tonight (everybody say, ay)_

 _You feeling lucky tonight, (tonight girl)_

 _When we leave this party, you gon' love me tonight_

"You want to get out of here?" Santana asks looking deep into Quinn's hazel green eyes.

Nodding her head Quinn quickly grab a hold on Santana and rushed outside to grab a cab. She probably knew she would regret her decision in the morning but she's living in the moment right now. It didn't take too long before they ended back up at Santana place, she told the blonde she had a babysitter watching Devin. Yeah bad mama, but she didn't she was a good mother to her son unlike the person she doesn't want name.

"Shh, you have to be quite." Santana said giggle while Quinn was laying on top of her.

"That's you!" Quinn whispered yelled as she was fumbling with the Latina lustful breasts as she was giving them both attention.

Not even five minutes later Quinn was left in her sports bra and black boxer briefs while Santana was laying in her matching set bra and panties. She tried to cover up herself from the blonde but Quinn wasn't having it.

"Don't," Quinn says as her breath hitched as she seen some of the Latina scars. "You're still beautiful." Quinn said in between kisses as she places little tiny kisses on her scars.

Santana didn't want to be seeing being emotional, she barely knows this woman but yet she feels like she can spend her life with her forever and just forget about Brittany.

Without wasting any more time Quinn finished undressing Santana as herself was becoming painful hard, she wanted to worship the brunette body.

"Wait ba-baby you gotta stop or I'm gonna come." Santana said breathing hard as she was gently trying to get the blonde attention from in between her legs.

Slowly planning kisses all the way up to the Latina soft pump lips Quinn crashed their lips together as Santana soft smooth hands found its way into the blonde boxer's. Quinn was feeling a little insecure about this the only person she ever had sex with was Chelsea and she didn't care about her scar. Looking into Quinn's dark hazel eyes Santana saw the look in her and she just wanted stop all together.

"Hey baby look at me," Santana said grabbing a hold on Quinn's face. "Baby it's okay I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She said pulling Quinn down for a passionate kiss as the blonde easy herself into the Latina wet slippery folds.

The only thing you could hear besides Santana quite moans and Quinn groaning was the bed lightly tapping the wall, they weren't just having sex the were connecting on a deep lever.

" _Oh shit I'm about to come._ " Santana moans out as her toes began to curl and send a signal for Quinn to pick up her pace.

Moving a little faster Quinn deepen her thrusts as she was pushing her harder and deeper while Santana wrapped her legs tighter around the blonde waist. Before Quinn could even reach down and touch Santana sensitive clit she came hard as Quinn named rolled off perfectly off of her tongue as Quinn followed right behind her. After a few minutes Quinn slowly pulled out before laying down next to Santana and wrapping her arms around the Latina backside pulling her closely as possible before placing a kiss on her shoulder blade falling asleep peaceful.


End file.
